It Can't Get Any Worse Than This
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: What if things were different? What if life at the Dursleys was worse than what we see in the books? Harry learns that even he doesn't deserve the life that was forced upon him. Warning minor character death.
1. Chapter 1 It Can’t Get Any Worse

This is an older story of mine. It still has errors in it so bare with it. I have fourteen chapters done and will finish it.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One — It Can't Get Any Worse Than This, Can It?

It was an ordinary day on Privet Drive, well as ordinary as a day could be when you have Harry Potter living under your roof. For Vernon and Petunia Dursley, at Number 4, it was their greatest desire that everyone knew how ordinary and normal their lives were, even though that wasn't always the case. It was unknown to the neighbors that odd things kept happening around their small, black-haired, ten-year-old nephew; many had no idea that he even lived there. Harry denied that these 'accidents' were his fault but they didn't believe him; no one ever did. Even his teachers thought he was a bit unusual.

But not even at school, could Harry escape the terror of the Dursleys. Their rotund and bullying son, Dudley, was in Harry's class and he made a point that everyone should stay away from 'Freaky Potter' if they knew what was best for them. When they didn't obey this rule they were found with Piers Polkiss holding their hands behind their backs. None of the teachers had any idea that Dudley was the cause of Harry's shyness or that he was Dudley's favorite punching bag. Harry was one of the brightest in the Fifth Grade class but he only participated when required, much to the teacher's dismay.

Needless to remark, his Aunt and Uncle weren't too happy about Harry being so intelligent. He was punished for his good marks by being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for two weeks; only to come out to prepare meals that he wasn't allowed to eat. Sure, he ate but it was the bare minimum so he could do his chores once his punishment was over. When he woke up that first Saturday by his Aunts piercing voice, he found a list of chores that needed to be finished by the end of the day; it included preparing meals and cleaning out the attic and garage.

Harry was unaware of the presence that seemed to help him with finishing his tasks. The slightly graying man was sent to see if the young boy was being taken care of. But what he saw the past two weeks caused the man to break his promise of secrecy to Professor Albus Dumbledore; he would approach the malnourished boy in order to tell him of a better world. He wanted to tell Harry of the world that he and his parents grew up in. The stranger released a sigh of pain and regret as he thought of the boys dead parents. Lily and James Potter were two of his best friends but he knew had to stop thinking of the past and focus on their suffering son. But even looking at Harry was painful for him. Unfortunately, for him, his uncle came out demanding that the boy stopped lollygagging and finish preparing his tea. The man took the opportunity to finish cleaning the garage for him. It took him only the flick of his wrist for everything to be in its rightful place.

The man took a chance to peek into the house. What he saw disturbed him even more. The tiny boy was carrying a roast almost as large as he was! Harry looked as though he about to drop it when an invisible force helped him balance the tray he was holding. The man outside knew that the boy held powers that no one could ever dream about. He made his choice, tomorrow, Harry's eleventh birthday; he would tell his best friends' son some of his history of before he was sent to his Aunt and Uncle. He believed that Harry deserved to know the truth. The next morning when he was clipping the hedges, he took the risk for first contact.

"Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. Please don't be afraid but I need to talk to you. I promise that your chores will be finished on time and you won't be punished. Well first, I guess I should wish you a happy birthday. I'll be sure to get you something later in Diagon Alley. But that's not why I'm here. Harry, did your family ever tell about your parents? Have they ever explained to you why you're not like them?"

Harry snorted. "They never tell me anything. I'm not allowed to talk about my parents or the accidents that they think I cause. Why did you know them? Do you know the real cause of their deaths? Aunt Petunia told me they died in a car accident but something didn't seem right. I never told this to anyone but sometimes I have flashes or dreams and I see this weird green light. I know that has something to do with their deaths. Please tell me what happened."

"Harry, when your uncle gets home I'll explain some things. Right now, I need to tell about the world that your parents grew up in. Your Mum was a witch and your Dad was a wizard. They had powerful magical abilities that they passed down to you. They went to a school called Hogwarts and I was sent to give you your letter of acceptance to that school and convince your family to let you go. Please Harry, will you tell about your life?"

"I don't know why but I trust you; I have a good feeling about you. My life with the Dursleys is horrible. They push me around; force me to work all hours of the night. I have to prepare meals that I'm not allowed to eat. They let my cousin bully me. I can't tell you how many haircuts they gave me. All of my clothes are a least five times too big. I want to go to Hogwarts even though I don't know anything about magic."

"Harry, I don't want you to scare you but I have been following you and I have seen you use your magic in amazing ways. Once you are trained you will be able change the world."

"Can you tell me little about yourself, Mr. Lupin?"

"Of course, well, I'm 30-years-old. My Mum was a Muggle-born witch." Remus saw a confused look on Harry's face. "A Muggle is someone without magic. A Muggle-born is someone with magic while their parents are Muggles, such as your Mum. My Dad was a pureblood. They died in my Fifth Year. I went to live with your Dad after that. His parents were very accepting of who I am. While at Hogwarts, I was fourth in my year after your parents. I'm an expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I hate being called Mr. Lupin; it makes me feel old."

"Aren't you old?"

"Merlin, you are a mini-James. He said the same thing to my parents when he stayed at my house before Third Year. Not only do you look at him; you behave like him too. Your professors are going to have their hands full with you. Wait, I think I hear your uncle."

"Oh, no, I haven't finished the garden. Remus, he'll kill me. Please, I don't want to want to go back into the cupboard."

"Harry, everything will be alright. I can finish the hedges in seconds. Go inside and make sure your uncle doesn't come out here. I'll be inside soon. Nothing will happen to you."

Harry ran into the house as Remus pulled out his wand. He finished the hedges, trimmed the grass, and vanquished the weeds. When he was done, he could hear yelling from the house.

"Boy, you had better have that garden done or you won't be eating for a week." At that, Remus walked into the house. When Vernon saw him, he let go of Harry's neck. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Mr. Dursley, I am Remus Lupin and I have been sent by Albus Dumbledore to make sure that you are properly taking care of Harry. From what I have seen these past two weeks, I can say that you have not. That _child_ doesn't even know where he comes from; he didn't know the truth of his parents' death."

"His parents were worthless fools and I don't want someone like them in my house," Vernon screamed at the wizard.

"Get over it, I already told Harry that you were lying to him all these years. I will be coming back in half an hour. I have to send a letter to his headmaster at Hogwarts. When I come back, I want Harry to be packed and ready to leave. If it were up to me, he would never have been sent to live with you in the first place."

With a crack, Remus was gone. When Vernon recovered from his shock, he grabbed Harry by his neck again. With all of his strength, he backhanded Harry across the face. Amazingly, Harry was still awake. Vernon dropped Harry so that he was in a ball on the floor. Vernon tried to kick Harry but he was able to put a shield around himself. But the shield was draining Harry of any strength that he had. Soon he was semi-unconscious and the shield was gone. Vernon picked the boy up and threw him against the wall as Remus came back. Remus pulled out his wand to try to protect Harry.

"Stupefy!" Vernon fell to the ground unconscious. Petunia walked into the room and screamed at the sight of her husband in the floor and because there was a stranger holding the nephew she loathed. "I'm taking Harry to the hospital. Then I will be going to the police to file charges against you and your pathetic husband."

Remus was debating were to take him. Finally, with a crack, Remus and Harry were outside of a Muggle hospital. He knew that if he took Harry to a magic hospital Harry would be in all of the newspapers. He took Harry to the closest doctor he could find.

The doctor called for orderly to get a stretcher and sent Remus to the front desk. The nurse gave Remus some forms to fill out. After he read the questions, he saw he couldn't fill them out.

"Ma'am, Harry is an orphan and was just pulled out of his aunt and uncle's care. In fact, it is his uncle's fault that he's here. He has no insurance and I only met Harry today except for when he was a baby. So I can't fill out these forms."

"Alright, can you just give some back ground info? First, do you know his full name?"

"Yes, it's Harry James Potter."

"What is your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Okay, what day was he born?"

"July 31, 1980." The nurse winced because today was the 31st.

"Does he have any allergies to any medicines?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's all I need to know. Would you please sit down? The doctor will be out as soon as he has any information on Harry's condition."

Remus paced in the waiting room for what seemed like days. He barely heard the doctor when he called his name.

"Mr. Lupin, Harry is stable but he is still unconscious. I understand that his uncle beat him up. I also did some tests that showed that he is malnourished. I have to know that when he is released he'll have a place to go."

Remus had to think fast. "He'll be living with me until September 1st, and then he will be going to school in Scotland. Will he be all right while I go fill out some police forms? I know that when he wakes they will want to question him."

"Just leave your phone number with the receptionist before you leave so we can contact you."

"I don't have a phone. I promise I won't be gone long."

He walked out of the hospital and with a pop; he appeared outside of the police station. He nervously walked in. He spoke to the office behind the counter.

"Excuse me; I have to report child abuse."

"Alright, what are the child's name, the alleged abusers name, and your name?"

"The child was Harry Potter. He was beaten up by his uncle, Vernon Dursley. And I am Remus Lupin; a friend of Harry deceased parents. They live at number 4 Privet Drive, in Little Winging. Harry is at a nearby hospital; he is still unconscious."

"Why were you at the Dursley residence?"

"I wanted to check up on him. After his parents died, I lost contact with Harry. I had a feeling that something wrong with Harry. Even though we haven't seen each other since he was one he trusted me and told me some disturbing things that his uncle did to him."

"What kind of things?"

"He told be that if didn't finish his numerous chores he was locked in a broom cupboard for long periods of time with no meals."

"Alright, fill out these forms and have the hospital call us when Harry wakes up."

Remus went back to the hospital and gave the receptionist the card.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the Truth

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two — Finding the Truth

Harry woke up dazed and confused; he had no idea where he was. Harry was in so much pain he refused to open his eyes. He heard two men talking over him. He couldn't recognize either one of them.

"Remus, are you sure you want to do this? You know that the Ministry won't approve of you taking in a child, especially Harry."

"I don't care what the Ministry says, Albus. Harry needs me right now. If we send him to another family, they will want to know why he can't stay at the Dursleys' anymore. We can't let this be exposed to the public. No one can know where he is. Why do you think I brought him here instead of St. Mungos?"

"I know, Remus. Did you tell him yet?" Remus shook his head. "He needs to know. If he shows up at school not knowing he'll be confused as to why all his classmates stare at him."

"I'll tell him when I take him home; before we go to Diagon Alley. I knew that it would hard to reunite with him I just never thought that I would have to him the truth. After all these years I still try not to think about it."

"I know; it still hurts me too. I have to go, good luck and good-bye."

Harry was even more confused as he opened his eyes. He sat up as he saw an old man in long midnight blue robes disappear with a small pop. Harry smiled when he saw Remus. He wasn't about to tell him what he over heard. He however was very curious. He wanted to know what the huge secret that everyone was keeping from him.

"Who was that, Remus? He looked so familiar, but I don't remember him at all."

"That was Albus Dumbledore; your headmaster. He was the one that decided that you should stay at the Dursleys' house. Many consider him to the greatest wizard in the world. He is very powerful and very wise. And I think he regrets that he sent you to the Dursleys' because he knew that your Mum and her sister didn't get along. Harry I'm going to tell the nurse that you are awake. Do you think you will be strong enough to talk to police later?" Harry nodded his head.

Harry and Remus made small talk until a police officer showed up an hour after Harry woke up.

"Hello Mr. Potter I am Officer Abel. I want you to know that I will keep you safe from your uncle in any why possible. If you are up to it, can you tell me what happened to you when you were in your uncle's care?"

"Alright I'll tell but it will be hard."

"First, has your uncle hit you before? Have you ever woken up not remembering going to sleep?"

"Yes, my uncle hits me all the time. It was only a few times that I wake up in the cupboard not knowing how I got there. But last night was the worst. Remus came over for the first time to tell me about a school I could go to and talk to me about my parents. I told him about how my aunt and uncle treated me. He left to send a letter. When he left Uncle Vernon picked me up by my neck and slapped me hard with the back of his hand then he dropped to the floor. I was barely conscious but I felt him pick me up and throw me into the door of the cupboard my head hit the doorknob and I fell unconscious to the floor. When I woke up I was here."

"Can you tell the first time you remember your uncle hitting you?"

"It was a few weeks after first grade had ended. Uncle Vernon was angry because I got better marks than his son did. He then put me into the cupboard for almost two days and he didn't give me anything to eat except water. I know that was a long time ago but I have a very good memory." At that, he had a flashback of himself as a baby with his parents and two other men; one was Remus and the other was a man with long black hair and ice-blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. "If it's all right I want to get some sleep."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. I have no more questions. You have a court date on August 14th at 10:30. I'll see you then." When he left, Remus gave Harry a curious glance. He knew that Harry was lying.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Alright, just don't laugh. For a while now, I have been having flashbacks from when I was a baby. They all seem to have the same five people in them and a black dog: me, Mum, Dad, you, a dark haired man, and a man who looked like a rat. But most of them were without the rat man."

"Those were your Dad's best friends. The other two were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. I miss them all very much. The four of us were inseparable. We even had nicknames for each other: Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. Your Dad was Prongs and I am Moony. Sirius is Padfoot and Peter was Wormtail. We were consider the greatest pranksters to have ever walked through Hogwarts. You, Cub, have a name to keep up."

"Remus, when can I leave this place? I'm hate lying on my back. I am so bored here. I wish I had a book or something, not that I don't like having someone to talk to; I'm just not used to it. I never had a friend before."

"That reminds me; I bought this for you while you were still asleep." He handed him a wrapped book. Harry slowly opened it, he read on the cover _Hogwarts: A History. _"I know it's not much but this way you can learn about the world you were meant to grow up in. Just make sure none of the Muggles sees it. They might not like it if they see a book that has moving pictures."

"Remus, thanks, I love it. In my Muggle school, history was my favorite subject. I always wanted to do something in that field. But since I'm wizard I might have to rethink that."

"Your opinion on history classes might change after you meet the professor. He is the dullest ghost I have ever met. All he drones on about are giant wars and goblin riots. You would think they would be interesting but he speaks in the same monotone that he had when he was alive in my first year. Some say that he doesn't even know that he is dead."

Harry mind was reeling. He had no idea that there were giants and goblins let alone ghosts. But now that he thought about it, it made sense because a few days ago he thought magic was nonsense. Harry was still confused by what Remus was telling him.

"Remus, could you please back up? Are you saying that all those fairy tales and legends are true?"

"Some are and some aren't. Lots of them are embellishments. But right now, I think you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow you will be coming home with me and we need to get your school supplies. I need to go and prepare your room. So, good night and I'll see you in the morning. And don't you dare stay up reading that book for too long; what awaits you tomorrow will amaze you and I want you awake for it."

Harry pulled out the book and began reading the table of contents. The subjects enthralled him. He just flipped through the book and stared at the moving pictures until he fell asleep.

Harry awoke a few hours later hugging the book close to his chest. He saw that Remus was talking to a nurse about his release. They noticed that Harry was awake. They helped Harry out of the bed but soon found that he couldn't stand on his own. The nurse handed him a set of crutches. When they left the hospital, Remus looked around at his surroundings and picked Harry up and a second later, they appeared outside of an apartment building. Harry was a bit dazed from the feeling of being in one place one second then appearing again miles from their original location.

"Remus, what did we just do? The feeling was totally wicked, but in a good way."

"That, Cub, was Apparating. Even though I've been allowed to do it since I was seventeen, I have to agree with you.

"Harry, I have tell the about your parents deaths and that scar on your forehead. Years ago, a powerful wizard called Voldemort began to propaganda that only purebloods should be allowed to learn magic. He started to gather followers called Death Eaters. Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed many of those who had a percentage of Muggle-blood and those who are called Muggle-lovers, especially Muggle-borns. On Halloween, after your first birthday, Voldemort went to your house in Godric's Hollow. He killed your parents then turned his wand on you, he said the spell that killed so many others, but for some unknown reason the spell backfired onto him instead. But many believe that he is bidding his time before he goes after you again. Harry, because of this you are known as the boy-who-lived and are quite famous. When we go to Diagon Alley, I don't want you to be overwhelmed by all the staring and whispering. Do you have any questions?"

"Why did Voldemort choose me? Why did he want to kill me? How did I survive?"

"I'm sorry I don't know. Most people believe that Lily found an ancient charm of sacrifice that saved you if she died trying to protect you. Cub, I know that this is a lot to take in but you have to know."

"I remember a green light then a blinding white light. After that, I started to cry, there was such a horrible pain in my forehead. I could feel the blood dripping from my forehead, but no one there to make it stop. Then two men showed up; one was Sirius and the other was a very tall and very hairy man who was very gentle with me. Sirius was crying and was begging the big man to let him have me but he refused. Sirius gave up and gave the other man a flying motorcycle. Those tears were tears of remorse and pain. I could feel his pain so strongly. He was regretting something. He whispered something about killing Peter."

"Harry, are you going to be alright?" Harry only nodded. "Then take a nap then we can go shopping after, okay Cub?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to sleep too long. Maybe you can tell me more about Sirius and Peter."


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

I don't own Harr Potter.

**Chapter Three — Diagon Alley **

Harry woke up a few hours later from a nightmare hoping that Remus didn't hear thrashing in his bed. But luck was against him; a few seconds after he woke up, Remus was at his bedside. Remus pulled Harry into an embrace to help Harry relax.

"Harry, you're okay. You're safe. Can you tell me what you saw? It's alright; nothing can hurt you while you're here."

"I was still at the Dursleys' and it was the day that I met you. You left and never came back. Uncle Vernon had free reign and he killed me. Then you finally came and everyone blamed you for my death."

"That will never happen. I promise that you won't have to go back to your uncle's house. Even if the case goes to his favor, I will protect you. I don't want to lose you again. I now realize the mistake I made by staying away from you, though it wasn't entirely my fault. So you ready to get your school supplies. Maybe we can exchange some of your gold for Muggle-money and get you some new clothes. I can't have you wearing the same thing all the time."

"Do we have to? I hate clothes shopping. I went with Aunt Petunia a few times for Dudley and it was so boring. Even Dudley hated it and he loves it when he gets something and I don't."

"Now, Cub, no pouting. You need clothes that fit. I could sneak into your uncle's house but I don't see the point of forcing you to wear clothes that don't fit."

"Fine, I'll get new clothes. But how will I pay for it?"

"Do you honestly believe that your parents didn't leave you anything? The Potters are one of wealthiest families in both worlds. You are one of the heirs of the Black fortune. So let's get going. I don't suppose that you have ever traveled by Floo." Harry shook his head totally confused. "Alright, first you take this powder and throw it into the fire, and then you say the name of the place that you want to go. You have to make sure that you speak clearly or you might land on the other side of England. Don't worry Floo is one of the easiest ways of travel for underage wizards."

Harry grabbed the powder and did as he was told. A few minutes later, he was flying out the other side of the Floo. But he couldn't stop himself and crashed into a red haired boy who looked to be his age. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Man, I am so sorry. That was my first time using the Floo. And I wasn't told how to stop. Growing up with Muggles has more disadvantages then you'd think."

"Yeah, I bet it does. My name is Ron Weasley. And I think I have the right to know the name of the kid who accidentally attacked me."

"Guess you are right. But please don't make a scene when you hear my name because apparently I am quite famous in this world. I am Harry Potter. I don't want anyone to know that I am here. I really don't like being in the spotlight."

"I promise that I won't say anything until I get home tonight. I mean I have to tell someone that I met the famous Harry Potter. But until then I won't say a word. I'll see you on the train. I hear my Mum calling me." He looked a little uneasy.

"Harry, were just speaking to a Weasley? I'm glad. Even though they are poor, they are a good family. I recommend that you become friends with them, though their third son is a twit. I bet he's the Prefect."

"He seemed really nice even though I kinda crashed into him, but I don't know about his family he seemed a bit uneasy talking bout them. He said he wouldn't tell anyone that I'm here, which is a good thing. Can you imagine all unwanted attention I'd get? Come on, we don't have all day if we want to go to Muggle London too."

"Well, first we have to go to Gringotts; Dumbledore gave me your key. We need to go to the bookstore, the robe shop, and we need to get your potions supplies. Then we can get lunch at the ice cream shop before we get your wand. We could get you an owl as well but I don't think that we can bring it to any Muggle shops."

Harry followed Remus out to the back of the pub. He couldn't wait to see more magic. Remus tapped a few bricks over a trash bin. The wall rearranged itself before their eyes. Remus was amused at Harry's reaction. Soon there was an entryway to Diagon Alley.

"Come Harry, I can assure you that the entryway will be the least impressive thing you'll see today. There are a lot magical creatures in Diagon Alley. Gringotts is run by goblins. You might even see a hag or if you're unlucky enough a vampire in one of the shops. But Cub, just because the Ministry classifies something as a dark creature doesn't mean that it's evil, remember that."

Harry was confused so he changed the subject. "Tell me more about Gringotts."

"Alright, well Gringotts is mostly underground and the passage ways are extremely complex so that it is impossible to rob. Those who try get lost and starve to death. Some believe that there dragons guarding some of the high security vaults. A few days ago, the Daily Prophet reported that someone tried to steal something and somehow managed to escape.

"The goblins led you down to the passages in these roller coaster type carts. I think they might even be faster than a roller coaster. Why do you think we ate a light breakfast? I just hope that you don't get car sick."

"I haven't gotten sick since I was six. Are these carts really that bad?"

Remus didn't answer as he held open the door. Harry noticed a pretty, bushy haired witch at the counter exchanging Muggle money for Galleons. Remus noticed where he was looking. They went to the same counter when she was done. Remus quickly spoke to the goblin and they were led to the carts. They looked innocent enough but when the cart pulled out onto the track, Harry felt as though he was going to lose his lunch and he haven't even eaten it yet!

When they stopped in front of his vault, Herry was glad that he had crutches. He knew that if he didn't have them he wouldn't have able to support himself. Remus only could chuckle at Harry's green face.

"Alright, you were right. I'll never doubt you again. Just don't gloat over my ignorance."

"I'm not gloating but I will laugh at you." The goblin was growing impatient and began tapping his foot. "Sorry, but it's his first time in the cart; he didn't know what to expect." Remus gave the goblin a key. When the door opened, Harry couldn't help but gasp. There were piles of gold, silver, and bronze. He knew he was rich but he had no idea that so much gold existed.

"Remus, you weren't kidding when you told me I had a lot of gold were you. Can you explain the currency to me?"

"For each Galleon there are seventeen Sickles and twenty-nine Knuts to each Sickle. I know the numbers are a bit weird but you'll get used to it. Now, get some gold and let's get going. I don't want to be here longer we have to. This place always gives me the creeps."

Harry regretfully climbed back into the cart. He closed his eyes as they went back to main room. They went back to the counter and exchanged fifty Galleons for five-hundred and fifty pounds. Harry was amazed at how much a few pieces of gold meant in the Muggle world. Harry was planning to pout as soon as Remus even suggested that go to a Muggle shop.

They walked into the nearest shop to get Harry a cauldron. The rest of the day went as planned. When they went into the bookstore Harry saw the girl he saw in Gringotts; actually, she ran into him since she couldn't see over the tower of books that she was carrying. He found himself on the floor for the second time that day.

"I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? It was the books; I couldn't help myself from getting so many. I am so fascinated with the magical world that I had to get some extras. You see I am Muggle-born and just found out I was a witch. Oh my gosh, I'm rambling aren't I. I'm Hermione Granger. And I seem to have miss placed my parents."

"First I'm fine, and I understand why you were rambling. Second, I am Harry Potter. Third, would you like to hang out with me until you find you parents; I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind. I also just found out I was a wizard but both of my parents were magic."

"Sure, I'll stay with you if you help me with my books. Is that Remus with all those books?"

"Yeah, let's pay for our stuff then maybe we can look for your parents. I bet that went outside to get away from the crowds. I think there's going to be some kind of book signing. So, Granger, what do your parents do for a living since they are both are Muggles?"

"Both of them are dentists. They seem to think that I need braces. Can you imagine having braces at a magic school; I bet a lot them won't know what braces are. What about your parents? Why aren't they here?"

"My parents were killed when I was one. I was then sent to live with Muggles who hate magic."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I should have known better than to say something. I should have realized that was why you were Remus. Okay, time to change the topic. Do you think Remus look kinda ill?"

"You're right, he does look ill but that might be the Gringott's carts. I swear I was going to sick myself if I had to ride them too long. Remus compared them to Muggle roller coasters; believe me, they were ten times worse than a roller coaster and I have never been on one. Hey, are those your parents on the other side of the window."

"You're right, how'd you know?"

"They look just like you. And they are the only Muggles on this side of the wall. Remus and I were about to get lunch, would you and your parents care to join us?"

"I'd like that but I'll have to ask them. I'm sure that they would want to since they don't understand how to use the money."

Hermione paid for her books and they went to meet Remus and the Grangers. The adults went to one table while Harry and Hermione went to another. After lunch, they both went to Ollivander's wand shop. They were bummed that Mr. Ollivander took them one at a time. When Hermione came out, she told Harry that her wand was good for charm work.

Harry on the other hand came back from Mr. Ollivander traumatized from the experience. Harry tried wand after wand but none of them suited him until Mr. Ollivander gave him an eleven-inch holly and phoenix feather wand. The thing that was so traumatizing was that the wand's brother was the one that killed his parents as well as many others. When he left the shop, Harry was very quiet. Only Hermione noticed that something was wrong with him. But she knew better than to ask him.

Half an hour later Hermione had to leave and Harry was even sadder. He believed that he made a friend out of Hermione. Remus and Harry walked into their last stop, Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. There was a boy already being helped but Madam Malkin told him to stand on the platform next to him. After she left, the other boy tried to make conversation.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well? I just wish they allowed First Years were allowed to fly. Do You fly? What's your Quidditch team?"

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts. No, I don't fly. I wasn't allowed since I grew in a Muggle community. My guardians don't like Quidditch so I don't know anything about it."

"Really, you grew around Muggles. I heard they are extremely uncivilized. What was it like?"

"Most Muggles are very nice. My old babysitter was one of nicest, though she was very weird."

"Don't want to be rude but what's your surname?"

"I don't want to be rude either but I don't know you well enough to trust you with that information. Besides, it looks like you're done."

"Well I suppose I'll see at school. Maybe I can try to sneak a broom in somehow."

Harry could already tell that he wanted nothing to do with that boy. When he told Remus of the boy, he agreed with Harry that he should stay away from because that boy was Draco Malfoy and the Malfoys were known for their pureblood views.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping, Pizza, and Quidditch

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Four — Muggle Shopping, Pizza, and Quidditch

Remus had to drag Harry out of Diagon Alley, which wasn't very comfortable for Harry with the crutches. At that time, Harry was complaining and whining that he didn't want to go clothes shopping. Remus, however, refused to put up with Harry's behavior and put a silencing charm on him and told Harry that he wasn't going to take it off unless Harry agreed to stop pouting. He agreed but Remus could tell he wasn't happy.

It soon became clear that Remus had no clue to what Muggle boys wore. He actually thought Harry would be comfortable wearing a sweater vest. Harry had to beg Remus to put down a brown sweater with orange puffballs that reminded him of one he shrunk last year. He showed Remus t-shirts and jeans even a few pairs of khakis that he could wear to court. But before they could purchase anything Harry had to give Remus some rules to Muggle shopping for preteen boys.

"There are a few things you should know about Muggle fashion. Boys don't were dresses. Robes are something you wear after a shower. Pink is okay in small amounts unless it's a button shirt, then it's considered as cool. White socks are in for every occasion. When in doubt, wear a t-shirt and jeans. And never wear orange puffballs; even in the wizard world that's a fashion don't."

"Harry, I'm sorry about the orange puffballs. I'm colorblind and thought they were brown. And I already knew about the dresses."

"I then should say no puffballs at all. Those things are hideous. I know you're not in contact with many Muggles but have ever seen one wearing puffballs on their clothes. And brown is one of my least favorite colors. Honestly, Remus, what where you thinking?"

"Just go and pay for these things so I can torture you some more with shoe shopping. It seems like your trainers are a bit worn out. And if you start complaining again I'll curse you to your bed when we get home."

"But I like these shoes; they finally reached the stage where they mold perfectly with my feet. They don't look too bad."

"Cub, you are getting new shoes and that's final. We have enough money for some brand-named shoes so you can't say they aren't comfortable and if the ones you like are I can put a cushioning charm on them."

"I can tell that I'm going not to win this battle. I'll admit that shopping for clothes isn't so bad if you let me have dinner first, I am starving."

"What do you have in mind? We have to go some place inexpensive if you want a nice pair of shoes."

"I want pizza. The Dursleys' got it all the time but they never let me have any. The smell alone is enticing."

"What's pizza?"

"You have to be kidding me. With all your Muggle smarts, you don't know what pizza is. Follow me; you're in for a treat." They entered a nearby pizzeria and Remus was in awe. "Remus, calm down. People are staring. You don't want any of the Muggles know that you never had pizza before; do you? Just to be safe I'll order for both of us. How are you with caffeine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think that we'll have pizza without something to drink. I'm going to order soda as well, but some have caffeine and some don't. You know what I'll get some with caffeine just to see you get hyper. You are in for a real treat"

The server came to the table and Harry ordered a pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of Pepsi. Harry watched Remus as he nervously took his first sip of soda. Harry couldn't help be laugh as Remus coughed.

"That was good but it was a bit sweet." Remus took another sip; this time he didn't cough. Before the pizza arrived, they talked about what might happen at Uncle Vernon's trial. They already knew that they were likely going to win but needed a strong case.

"Remus, what will happen if we lose? What if they charge you with kidnapping me? So many things can go wrong. I don't want to lose you. You were my first friend I remember having. In fact, you're the only one who has ever cared about me, I mean except my parents but I was too little to remember that. I want to thank you for what you've done for me. You brought me back to the world I belong in."

"Cub, listen to me. Nothing will go wrong. What the Dursleys' did to you wasn't your fault. You weren't able to protect yourself so I had to take you away from danger. And Harry even though your parents are gone, they do love you. Lily was on top of you twenty-four/seven. I swear you were the cleanest baby I have ever seen. I remember that she was extremely angry when Sirius gave you his wand. You somehow levitated all the furniture onto the ceiling. James on the hand was proud that you were showing magic abilities at such a young age."

"What happened after that? What did Mum do to Dad and Sirius? From the little I heard from Aunt Petunia, Mum had a temper that went with her hair."

"I was able to calm her down. I convinced her that the sooner you use magic the more powerful you'll be. She had the illusion that one day that you would become headmaster at Hogwarts. But even I couldn't calm her when James put you on a broom. James claimed that he was training you to be a Seeker."

"What's a Seeker?"

"A Seeker is a Quidditch position. Your father was a Seeker; one of the best to walk out of Hogwarts. He played semiprofessionally before you were born. Let me explain the game better. On each team, there are seven players: a Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker. The Keeper guards three hoops that are on each end of the pitch. The Chasers try to score points with the Quaffle, a red ball. Each score is worth ten points. The Beaters try to knock the players off their brooms with Bludgers; smallish black balls. Sirius was a Beater. The Seekers job is to go after the Golden Snitch, which is the size of a large walnut. If you catch that you get 150 points and most likely win the game."

"And you do all this on a broom. It sounds very hard to play. Did you ever play?"

"I was the reserve Keeper. Maybe one day I'll take you to a game. James would be disappointed that his son grew up without seeing any Quidditch."

"I'd like that. It should be cool even if I don't understand what's going on. But it will have to be after the trial."

"Harry, on the fifth I have to go out of town so you'll have to stay with a friend of mine. It's a cousin of Sirius'; Tonks was the only family member that I liked, except her mother. She's young and on the wild side but she's a lot of fun. She's an Auror in training, a dark wizard catcher, so she'll be able to protect you."

"You like her, don't you? I can tell just your description of her. But you called her Tonks? What's her first name?"

"Her name is Nymphadora. I don't like her that way; were just friends. I but warn you that she's a Metamorphmagi, which is a type of shape shifter. She is full of surprises if you're not careful. Right now, she likes blue hair and chocolate eyes. We should get going if were going to get your new shoes before the store closes."

"Why do you have to be so responsible? From what you told me you were the greatest pranksters who ever lived."

"I resent that you think that I lost my touch."

"Let's just get the shoes and go home. I'm tired and I don't want to argue with you because I know that I'll lose. I bet that you were the best debater in the group, am I right?"

"You are very much right. James and Sirius were the brains behind the pranks. I would fine-tune them and Peter... well, Peter was just there. Sometimes we'd used him as bait for the Slytherins. He never actually did anything. In fact, I don't think he would have passed any of his classes without our help."

"Enough about the past," Harry didn't feel right whenever Peter was mentioned, "did you like the pizza? I can't believe Mum never introduced you to it as it's a Muggle favorite."

"I don't know; I never had had a food that had so many spices. Though the drink was no where as good as Butterbeer but I liked it."

"So, it wasn't a bad experience."

"No experience with you is a bad experience. Now, on to the shoe store." Harry groaned but when Remus pointed his wand at him, he stopped.

Harry grabbed the closet pair of black shoes that were his size and immediately went to the sales counter. Remus watched Harry as he pulled out his money with a huge smile on his face.

"You really hate shopping that much; don't you?"

"More than you can ever know. Can we please go now? I have to take that awful medicine those Muggles gave me."


	5. Chapter 5 Professor Snape and Tonks

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Five — Professor Snape and Tonks

Things at the Lupin apartment were very relaxed. Harry was allowed to do whatever he wanted. He decided to test his new owl, Hedwig. He sent a letter to Hermione not knowing if she would get it. Surprisingly he got a reply only a few hours later. He soon realized that he wasn't completely cut off from everyone.

The first night Harry spent with Remus; he gave Remus quite a scare. He knew that Harry would be traumatized and troubled but he never knew that Harry would have severe nightmares, even after the one he had that afternoon. It was the screaming that first warned Remus that Harry was in distress. He tried to wake him but he was pulled too far into the nightmare. All Remus could think of was to hold him until he relaxed. He was calmed down and woke up to Remus' worried face. Harry was extremely reluctant to tell him the dream so Remus had him write out a dream journal to help him express himself. He knew that it wasn't healthy to hide his emotions. Remus also slept in Harry's room to help him through the nightmares.

Harry noticed that some things about Remus Lupin that were very weird. One was that he couldn't cook to save his life. Everything was either undercooked or brunt beyond recognition. He begged to allowed to cook because one of the chores he actually like doing. After several meals of cold cereal, he agreed as long as Harry didn't over work himself since he was still sick. When Harry prepared his first meal, Remus didn't regret his decision. Harry turned out to be a fantastic cook.

Another thing weird was Remus' obsession with chocolate. It seemed like whenever Harry was distressed he would give him a piece of chocolate. At first, Harry didn't mind but after a while, he got sick of the sweet taste of chocolate in his mouth. One day Harry was rummaging the apartment for a snack and found six large boxes of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. This didn't bother Harry at first thinking he just went overboard when he was preparing to bring him home. That was before he saw Remus' shopping list. On it was listed several different types of chocolate. Harry began to worry. When he was alone one afternoon, Harry did a complete search of the apartment for anything out of the normal. He went into his room and found several packages of chocolate. He knew he had to talk to Remus about it but he refused to say anything about it and was close to snapping at Harry. He decided to drop it... at least for a little while.

Finally, he noticed that Remus looked very ill. He knew that people got sick. What worried him was his refusal to go get it checked out. He told Harry that he was fine and that he had a potion that would make him feel better on the way. Harry just wasn't sure if he agreed with Remus of the person chosen to brew to potion. Harry had heard of stories that his dad, Remus, and their friends used to prank this particular man quite often. He was just concerned that the man trusted to make the potion was the same person they had pranked and tormented for seven years. He reassured Harry that the man took too much pride in his potions to purposely ruin it. This comforted Harry but only a little. Harry had the displeasure of meeting the man when he dropped off the potion.

"Lupin, I never thought you would be one to open a daycare center. Never would have believed that any parents would trust you with a kid."

"Severus, close your mouth and take a close look at the kid. Even someone as dense as you should know who that is."

"Ah, yes, so this is an orphanage. When did you get permission to take him in? Surely, the Ministry hadn't allowed someone like you raise a child, especially that child. Potter, do be prepared for my class. I do not condone laziness or stupidity. If you do anything against the rules, I will make sure punishment is severe. I hope you pray that you are not in Slytherin."

"My, my, you have a temper. Professor, I am not lazy. When I start something I always make sure that I complete it to the best of my ability. I will never be a Slytherin and if I am put into your House, I would take the first train home. And I don't appreciate being threatened in my own home. I hope that your hatred toward four certain pranksters don't prevent you from teaching me and any of my friends that I may make, including Muggle-borns."

"You should teach that brat of yours some manners. He was way out of line. I have never seen such a display of disrespect."

"No, Snape, you were out of line. He's right; you did threaten him without cause. I think it was you who was being disrespectful. Now, give me the potion and get your greasy self out of my home; I just washed the carpets. I will return the goblet when Harry goes to Hogwarts. Good-bye Severus." He left through the fireplace with one last sneer toward Harry.

"You want to know something. That man is nothing more than a greasy git. How he became a teacher is beyond me."

"Cub, I am proud that you stood up for yourself. But you really have to be careful with what you say around him. I really thought that Albus would have told most of the staff that you were with me." He drank the potion and made a face. "Harry, I have to go somewhere for awhile, you think you'll alright by yourself." The panic in his voice was very obvious.

"Remus, what's wrong? I never seen you like this before. Are we in danger? Please, tell me the truth. You haven't lied to me before so don't start now."

"I don't know if something is wrong. But whatever you do, do not leave the apartment and don't let anyone in. Keep your wand on you." He left through the Floo and Harry had on idea where he went. To put it mildly Harry was freaked out.

Hours later Remus came home to find Harry sleeping on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair to wake him. Harry stiffened but relaxed when he saw Remus. Though he was smiling, he could feel the worry that Remus felt.

"You can't tell me what's wrong can you? I understand that sometimes secrets must be kept. We all know that I have my own secrets, such as what I'm dreaming about each night. I will tell one day but for now, I'm not ready. I can feel the worry around you."

"You are right I can't tell you. There is nothing you can do about it anyways. Let me put you to bed; you have a long day tomorrow. I can guarantee that Tonks will keep you very busy."

The next morning Harry and Remus were woken up by the sound of someone tripping and breaking glass. "Morning, Tonks." A muffled reply came from the living room. Harry got out of bed and followed Remus cautiously out of the bedroom. The girl's appearance was the last thing he expected. She had purple hair and was dressed like a Muggle. She was tall and thin and had the prettiest ice blue eyes Harry had ever seen. "Tonks, you know the rules. Just to warn you Harry has been on a pranks rampage. Sometimes its not safe for you to enter a room after he's been in it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Don't worry Remmy; I have babysat for kids younger than Harry. We will be fine." Her smile could make anyone relax or in Remus' case melt. He ruffled Harry's hair said bye and left. Harry began to make breakfast.

"So, young Potter, what do you have planned to do today. I know it must be boring to stay in all the time, especially with Remmy."

"No, Remus is teaching me so much. I really love hearing stories of some of their old pranks. I may have to try some of them when I get to school. But I really enjoy reading for about an hour after eating. I have a feeling that if I don't have my potion books memorized I will be in a lot of trouble with Snivellus."

"I totally understand. Since you look like your father, he must hate you. If you need any help, I can give it to you. I was actually pretty good in Potions."

"I'm almost done. I have a photographic memory so I only have to read a book once before memorizing it. I was always at the top of my class in my Muggle school. We can talk later. I want to know more about you."

Harry tried to read his book but found that it was distracting when Tonks changed her appearance every few seconds. He knew that she was trying to tempt him to ask the questions that she was dying to answer. He sighed and closed his book.

"You know that is very irritating. Fine, I'll ask you. Can you tell me how you morph? It is very wicked."

"Metamorphmagi are born naturally. It takes a lot of training and concentration to morph. The first time I did it on willingly I ended up making by hair an untraditional color. I liked it better than my black hair so I kept it."

"I never told anyone this but when I was very young my Aunt Petunia gave me this really bad haircut where she left only my bangs. The next morning my hair was as unruly and as long as it was before she cut it. I never explored why my hair grew back. It comes down to two explanations: one is accidental magic like when I jumped onto the school kitchens; long story. Or I could be a Metamorphmagus like you."

"Harry, you might have a point. I found out when I accidentally got rid of my freckles. Since you might've done it with your hair that should be easiest. Close your eyes and concentrate on your hair. When you see it within your mind, think of it as somethin else. Imagine yourself straight hair and let it happen. Don't just think you have straight hair but believe it and see it in your mind." Tonks was smiling when he opened his eyes. She carefully handed him a small mirror. What he saw caused him to nearly drop the mirror. His hair was no longer unruly but flat and almost limp looking.

"How do I turn back to normal? This just doesn't feel or look natural.

"Just stop concentrating on your hair being flat."

"Now, I have one more thing to set me apart from the crowd. I know I'm not a freak like my 'family' have been telling me. I know that I am different. I don't want to feel this way but I do. Sometimes I want nothing more than to be another face in the crowd. Is it to much to ask to be normal? I don't even have a family like a normal person. I know that being with Remus is going to be temporary, because nothing stays the same for too long. No one even knows that I am here do they?"

"No, it's okay that you want to be normal. But the truth is you are not like the other kids your age. I'm not normal either, nor is Remus. I mean how much chocolate can one-person handle?"

"I know what you mean. I searched the apartment and found no less than ten boxes. Do you know why he is so obsessed with it?"

"I don't know for sure but I think it his dad made him believe that it is a cure for pain or stress. He had a hard life after his parents died. He uses chocolate as a crutch. Before you, he hadn't allowed himself to feel for years. When he sees you, his smiles are real. I think you changed that because with you he needs to feel again. He eyes are no longer blank and lifeless. If it weren't for you, Remus wouldn't allow himself to be happy.

"What do you mean? Remus never told me he was unhappy. He tells me everything. Before Remus, I felt worthless. I felt like no one loved me. Now I know that's not true, now I know that I have a large population of people who adore me for being a savior. I can't explain how it feels knowing that for the past ten years someone actually wanted me. Did you know that the Dursleys' never hid that they hated me? They told the neighbors that I was a delinquent and they encouraged the Dursleys' harsh treatment towards me. Of course they had no idea what really was going on."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Someone would have helped you. You must have known that your uncle was wrong to treat you that way."

"I don't know. I thought that I could handle the punishments. I figured that if I told things would only get worse. In a way, I was right. It wasn't until after I told Remus did things get out of control. No one cared before, so I kept it to myself. I do regret it at times."

Tonks wasn't expecting Harry to talk like that. She wasn't even sure if Remus knew what was going through Harry's head. She knew that the boy had a hard life with his relatives but she never thought it was that bad. She never thought that she would hear that people encourage that kind of treatment toward a child. Even a delinquent deserved better treatment than what Harry just told her. She allowed Harry to go back to his book so she could absorb what she learned. She needed to figure out how much she should tell Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6 The Trial

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Six — The Trial

Remus arrived home the next afternoon to find a black haired Tonks and a blue-haired eleven-year-old chatting on the couch. To say he was perplexed at the site would have been an understatement. He gave Tonks a confused look that caused the two on the couch to laugh. Harry quickly changed his hair back to black but it was shorter than before. Remus still looked confused since no one had their wands out. He was about to ask what was going on when Tonks interrupted him.

"Young Potter here is quite an amazing kid. I have never seen someone grasp their Metamorphmagus powers as quickly as Harry. He has a lot of skill. If he's anything like his father and Sirius then the school is in big trouble."

"Don't give the boy any ideas. He causes enough trouble as it is. I hope that he will be more like me and Lily; rather than like James. I think Minerva is still recovering from the prank they pulled at graduation. I have never seen her so red, of course the paint may have had something to with it.

"So, you decide you were going to train him or am I going to have to find him a teacher?"

Harry could see a mischievous look in Tonks eyes telling him it was time for him to hide in his room. He could tell that a hex war was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty. Hours later, he risked leaving his room and saw Remus with a large amount of paint on his robes and Tonks was completely soaked. But both of them were laughing. He realized it was the first time he heard Remus laugh.

"Are you done with your war? I'm hungry and you two are in my way. Tonks, if you behave I'm sure Remus would love to have you stay for lunch. I suggest that you both clean up and repair whatever that has been broken." He left the room again with a smirk on his face that neither of them noticed.

"That kid is too smart. I'm glad I'm not in your shoes."

"He's not that bad. But yes, he is very smart." Remus shot another jinx toward Tonks before running to his room to change.

The days before the trial passed faster than Harry and Remus wanted. Harry read most of his books and became bored easily. He practiced the spells he learned from his copy of _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One _on Remus; who wasn't happy when Harry thought it would be fun to try out the levitation spell on him. When he finally was let down he sent Harry to his room and took all of his books and his wand away. There is nothing like boredom as a punishment. It would always beat James into submission.

The day of the trial did arrive and Remus and Tonks were even more nervous than Harry was. They didn't know what to expect during the trial because they both were used to the way the Ministry of Magic did things. Neither one of them knew how the judicial system operated. Harry told them that it going to be alright but were scared of how to act in front of Muggles.

They arrived at the courthouse with plenty of time to spare so they could find what room they had to be in. With some advice from Harry, Tonks and Remus looked the part of common Muggles; though it was hard to convince Tonks to wear a skirt and keep a normal hair color. They compromised by allowing her to have blonde streaks in her brown hair.

They met Officer Abel at the back of the room where the trial would take place. He explained how the lawyers would ask questions about they night that Remus took Harry and about his life before Remus found him. That what scared Harry the most; relieving what he experienced and then not being believed. He was still convinced that adults saw him as nothing more than a liar.

The judge was a kind-face, middle-aged woman who smiled at Harry before she sat down. On the left side of the judge sat Vernon and a pompous looking lawyer. From the sneer on the man's face, it looked like the man hated to lose. But Harry didn't time to worry about the man because the judge began to speak.

"Mr. Dursley you have chosen Mr. Hayes as your lawyer, is that correct?" Vernon nodded to the judge. "Mr. Lupin, I see you have chosen Ms. Tonks to represent you even though she is not an attorney, why is that?"

"Harry has trust issues with adults and isn't comfortable speaking to anyone who isn't a friend of mine. Dora has proven herself worthy of Harry's trust and agreed to represent him. They have spent time together talking about his past with the Dursleys' making her capable of asking Mr. Dursley question about his treatment while in their care."

"Very well, you may begin Ms. Tonks by calling up your first witness."

"I would like Mrs. Arabella Figg to come to the stand." Mrs. Figg, Harry's babysitter, nervously walked to the stand. "Mrs. Figg, in your opinion, was Harry treated equally with his cousin?"

"Heavens no, Harry was always left out of everything. Every year on Dudley's birthday Harry would be sent to my house. He would always show up alone, after the Dursleys' rudely call me. On Harry's birthday, I would see him out in the garden doing chores. His clothes were always too big for him. I offer to give them some of my son's old things that would have fit him better but they refused to take them. I have seen the boy without a shirt on and he was incredibly thin for a ten-year-old."

"Have you ever seen Mr. Dursley mistreat Harry? Have you ever seen unusual bruises on Harry?"

"I never actually seen Mr. Dursley harm the boy but I live close by and could hear a child's screams coming from the Dursleys' house. No one else has children in our neighborhood so I figured that was where they were coming from. Harry had many bruises on his back, some of them were hand shaped, and when Dudley turned nine Harry came over with a black eye. I didn't say anything because I was afraid of what Mr. Dursley could to me."

"Did Harry ever tell about what life was like at home?"

"No, he was always afraid. When he came over, he just sat in the corner of the room and read. He never said anything to me, but when I touched his shoulder or hand he would always wince as though he were expecting pain."

"I have no further questions for you Mrs. Figg. What now?"

"Now you can sit down while Mr. Hayes questions her. You do have questions, right?"

"Of course, okay Mrs. Figg, how long have you known Mr. Potter?"

"Harry doesn't know this but I was friends with his mother. So I knew him from birth. We lost contact soon after Harry's first birthday. I moved to Surrey and there was Harry. It was about two years after his parents died but no one could forget that tuft of black hair that was so much like James."

"Why didn't you tell the Dursleys' that you knew Harry from before the deaths of his parents'?"

"It wasn't any of their business if I knew his parents."

"I have no further questions. Thank you Mrs. Figg."

Harry leaned over to whisper into Remus' ear. "What was that about? How could those questions help them win?"

"They can't. He was just stalling so he would have more time to think about what he wanted to ask you." Tonks stood again before she asked Vernon to the stand. He had horrible smug look on his face as he looked at her. He thought that look would intimidate her. She just smiled at him like he was getting over his head if he thought he scared her.

"Mr. Dursley, describe a day in the life of your nephew. How does Harry spend his time while he is in your home?"

"Harry has always been an early riser, so he is expected to make breakfast every morning. He is allowed half an hour to eat then he does his chores. They range from cleaning the garage to tending to the garden. My son is excused from these chores because during these hours he is in training to become a heavy weight champion for his school's boxing team. Harry is so small so we kept him away from sports. He is expected to make his own lunches during the summer because my wife is busy with other things. He spends the afternoon doing more chores. I thought it was a good for him to develop character. He would help Petunia with dinner since he seemed to enjoy it."

"On the night of the 31st, how did he sustain injuries such as broken ribs and a small concussion?"

"I don't know. I barely pay attention to the boy. All I expect from him is for him to finish his daily chores, correctly and without any mistakes. For all know he could have fallen out of a tree."

"How do explain the hand-shaped bruises described by Mrs. Figg?"

"He may have gotten them at school. There are bullies that like to pick on him."

"The doctor's report also said he was severely malnourished. What are Harry's eating habits?"

"I don't know."

"No further questions.

"Your witness, Mr. Hayes."

"I have no questions for my client."

Harry knew what was coming next. He knew that he had to give his testimony. When Tonks called his name she gave him an encouraging smile that calmed his fears.

"Harry, describe a typical day for you while you lived with Vernon."

"During the school year, I would get up really early to finish my homework. Aunt Petunia would come downstairs and pound on the cupboard door where I slept. I would make breakfast for the family; they usually take all the food before I could get any. I would then make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I then had to cleanup the kitchen before school. If I didn't I wasn't allowed to go. After school I had half an hour to do schoolwork before I had to do chores. My uncle wasn't lying when he said I had to clean the garage or tend the garden. What he didn't say was that I had to do it all in one day. He didn't care if I became sick or was sore; that was only an incentive for him to work me harder. I would make dinner for the family while getting little for myself. If I didn't finish the chores I would have to finish them after I make the kitchen spotless. Once, he caught me falling asleep while doing the chores and smacked me hard on my back to wake me. That's how I got the bruises that Mrs. Figg was talking about. When I was done I'd do some more homework until I pass out from exhaustion."

"What happened on your birthday?"

"I just finished a two week punishment for getting better marks than Dudley. I was locked in my cupboard; only let out for meals that consisted of a small piece of cheese and two slices of bread. That day I had to tend the garden, which included pulling weeds and clipping the hedges. Shortly before noon Remus introduced himself as a friend of my parents, I trusted him immediately. I became distracted from my chores and didn't finish them. I became so involved in a conversation with him I lost track of time and was late in preparing Uncle Vernon's dinner. Remus told me to go inside the house and wait for him to do something, I obeyed. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy to see Remus. Remus left for a short period of time to send a letter. While he was gone Uncle Vernon turned all of his anger toward me and started to hit me I don't know how long it lasted. I really can't remember much but I do remember being thrown against the wall and my head hitting the doorknob to the cupboard."

"That's all of my questions. Your turn Mr. Hayes."

He glared at Tonks as he asked his only question for the boy. "If what you said was true then why did you wait so long before telling anyone of the treatment your uncle held toward you?"

"I was afraid. I was taught that no one care about me so I had no reason to tell. I didn't want anyone else to hurt me."

Tonks stood up once more to say that she had no other witnesses. Mr. Hayes however called Remus to the stand. He looked at him with a deep hatred.

"Mr. Lupin, you have never been to the Dursley residence before; so why after ten years have you had the desire to see your best friend's son?"

"I was sent to tell Harry that he was accepted to the same school that his parents went to. The headmaster knew that we might have trouble getting in contact with Harry so he sent me."

"Did you actually see Mr. Dursley mistreating the child?"

"Yes, I saw him throw him into the wall. I took Harry to a hospital then went to the police. I didn't trust his aunt so I took Harry home after he was released from the hospital."

"Has Mr. Potter told stories of when his uncle mistreated him?"

"Yes, but he was reluctant at first. He seemed afraid that I would turn against him if he told me something that was unpleasant."

"I have no further questions."

"Very well, you are dismissed until 3:00pm. Then I will give my verdict."

Harry left the courtroom leaning against Remus. It was just passed noon so they had a lot of time to burn. They didn't want to go anywhere that was too public but they didn't want to be hidden either. It was obvious that Vernon didn't have a strong case and his answers were weak. They went to Diagon Alley for lunch but someone recognized his scar. He was soon surrounded by everyone in the restaurant. Remus tried to push the masses away from him but it seemed that everyone wanted to see the-boy-who-lived. Tonks shot sparks in the air and threatened to stun anyone who came near him. She conjured a hat for but it was too late the whole alley knew that Harry was there. They managed to leave though the archway and made back the courthouse in time for the judge to read the verdict.

"This case was hard to depict what was true and what was false. The doctor's report shows that Mr. Potter has indeed been neglected and abused by his relatives. Mr. Vernon Dursley is hereby sentenced to ten years in Bristol Institute for the Criminal with no parole. Mr. Lupin, since you took Harry because he was being abused and neglected all charges against you will be dropped. Case dismissed, you three are free to go."

The three left with huge smiles on their faces. Harry wanted to go out to Muggle London to celebrate. Tonks thought it was a good idea but Remus was a little hesitant before he gave in to Harry's puppy-dog eyes. He agreed to anything but pizza.


	7. Chapter 7 ‘I Hate the Train’

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Seven — 'I Hate the Train'

The two weeks before Harry left for Hogwarts were hectic. He had taught himself some of the easier charms and spells from his book. He even managed to put a levitation charm on the floor so that anyone who walked into that room you would end up on the ceiling. Harry got into big trouble for that when Tonks fell for the trap instead of Remus.

The morning they had to leave Harry snuck out of his room early and put a twenty-four hour tripping charm on the floor near the fireplace. Remus had no clue what Harry did. He wasn't surprised to find Harry in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes. What did surprise him was the smirk on Harry's face. He came to realize that was the same look James had when he pulled a prank.

"What did you do this time? I know that look. I know that you are up to something."

"Uncle Remmy, I'm hurt that you think I'm up to something. Can't a kid just smile? Help me with breakfast I still have some packing to do."

"Tell me what you did. I don't want to fall for another one of your pranks. I can't take you to the train station if I'm on the ceiling."

"I needed a test subject for when I use it on a Slytherin. It wasn't my fault that Tonks got in the way before my subject stepped on it."

At that moment, Tonks once again fell out of the fireplace. She visited almost everyday since the trial. She gave Harry more Metamorph lessons. Soon the only thing that Harry couldn't change was his forehead. It seemed like he was doomed to have that scar no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. They wrote to Dumbledore about it but he seemed as perplexed as Tonks. He had suspicions but he wouldn't tell anyone until they were confirmed. Being left in the dark annoyed Harry to no end.

Remus walked into the living room to help Tonks get up but he fell over the jinx instead, landing right on top of Tonks. They both were bright red with embarrassment until Remus remembered that Harry had a prank in the making. He explained what happened before calling Harry into the room.

"Harry James, get in here right now." Harry poked his head in the room unable to hide his laughter at Remus who was still entangled with Tonks. "Take the jinx of the floor right now!" he was finally off the floor.

"I don't know how. The book says that it will wear off in about twenty-four hours. Please don't get mad, Uncle Remmy. I just wanted to practice my magic." He gave Remus his best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. Remus immediately fell for it as he did when James gave him that look.

"Cub, you are too much like your Dad. He always give me the same look to convince me it was a good idea to prank Snape, of course Snivellus deserved to be pranked anyways. Just try to control yourself with the number of pranks you pull. Not everyone will appreciate a good sense of humor." He knew he meant Snape.

A few hours later, Harry, Remus, and Tonks were on there way to Kings Cross Station. Harry wasn't feeling nervous in the least, which isn't something he could say about Remus. He just didn't want his Cub to leave so soon after he gained guardianship. He knew that Harry was suspicious and was the type who attracts a lot of trouble. He also knew that Harry loved to solve a mystery, like his chocolate obsession.

Harry wasn't surprised to find Hermione and her parents outside the platform 9¾. It must have been confusing for the Muggles that they needed to walk through the barrier. Even Harry wasn't sure about walking into a wall. Remus explained to him that it wasn't wise for Muggles to know where their platform was. All he had to do to get on the platform was walk into a wall that was between platforms nine and ten. Remus said it was easier to run through if you were nervous. Remus walked into the barrier to demonstrate.

"Harry, be good and don't go looking for trouble. Remember to write if you need anything. Don't tell anyone that you have been staying with me. If they ask who I am, tell them that I'm your Uncle Remmy. I don't have to remind to stay away from Snape. Make lots of friends." He pulled Harry into a hug and whispered into his ear. "I'll see at Christmas."

"Uncle Remmy, you're suffocating me. Don't worry; I'll be at school. What's the worst that can happen? Bye, I'll write tonight."

"Bye Cub. Just remember what I said."

The train pulled out as Harry climbed into the train. He couldn't help but notice that Remus was acting a bit overprotective. Even Hermione noticed his strange behavior. Just then, three redheads entered the compartment. Two of them quickly left.

"Blimey, hi Harry. You mind that I sit here; everywhere else is full except my brothers' compartment but I really don't fit in there."

"No, I don't mind. I could use another friendly face. This is Hermione Granger; she's a Muggle-born. I assume those two were your brothers. I heard a lot about your family from my uncle. Is it true that the third oldest is the Gryffindor Prefect?"

"Yes, they are my brothers and Percy is the Prefect. That was Fred and George they are Third Years. Where have you been hiding for the past ten years? Mum said you lived with Muggles."

"I'd rather not talk about that. I still have nightmares about that place. Don't get me wrong, there are good Muggles and bad Muggles. I just happened to get stuck with some bad ones. A month ago, a friend of my dads rescued me. He told me about who and what I am. It hurts to think about what my aunt and uncle did to me."

"I don't understand. Why are your relatives bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it, alright."

"But—"

"Leave it, Ron. He obviously needs time to deal with whatever happened to him. Why don't you tell us more about your family and then I'll tell you about mine." Hermione came to Harry's rescue and he felt it wasn't gong to be the last time.

"If you want me to. I have five older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. I also have a younger sister, Ginny. Bill and Charlie have already graduated. Bill is a charm breaker in Egypt. Charlie works with dragons in Romania. He gave me a tooth of one of the babies that lost their mother. Percy is nothing more than a prick. But he did give me his rat, Scabbers, when he got Hermes."

Harry felt a pang of fear when Ron pulled Scabbers out of his pocket. It was almost as though the rat was glaring at Harry. But that was impossible, rats don't glare at people. Hermione noticed how Harry tensed at the sight of the rat and was curious as to why he would react that way. Ron just kept talking. He apparently didn't see the distress that Harry was in. He put the rat back into his pocket was he went on to the twins, Fred and George.

"The twins, you met them, are the practical jokers of the family. As I said they are in their Third Year. I asked them how we were sorted into our house but all they said was that it was painful and it involved a troll. Percy said it wasn't a big deal and that was going to be in Gryffindor no matter what, just because my last name is Weasley. All of my family was or are in Gryffindor." Much to Ron's dislike, Hermione interrupted at the mention of Houses.

"I would love to be in Gryffindor. I read Hogwarts: A History and that sounded like the best one. I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw since they are known for the intellect. What House do you want to be in Harry?"

Harry was still in a daze, thinking about the rat, didn't hear Hermione's question.

"Harry? HARRY!" she finally got his attention. He glanced up at her with a confused look on his face. "Are you alright? You seemed to be in your own world for a minute there."

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. My life has changed so much this past month that its hard to keep everything straight."

"We were talking about Houses. Which one do you want to be in? Ron says that he'll be in Gryffindor like his family. I want either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"I'm a Gryffindor. My Mum, Dad, and their friends were in that house. But I really don't care as long as Draco Malfoy isn't in the same house." At that, Malfoy entered the compartment with two other First Years.

"You know that really hurt me. I am not riffraff like that Weasley you are sitting next to. You should be more careful in who you decide to be your friends. What is your name? You never did tell me at Madame Malkins."

"Potter. My name is Potter. I think I have a good judgment of character. And you, Malfoy, in the little exposure I had with you found that you are spoiled, conceited, and just plain mean. You put down someone just for their name and totally ignored someone else for reasons I can't explain. And still haven't introduced the two goons behind you. Now please leave; we were having a private conversation."

After Malfoy and his friends left, the conversation turned to practical jokes. Hermione quickly became bored and left to find girls her own age. Five minutes after she left Harry heard a strange croaking sound. It was a large toad. Harry figured that it must have entered the compartment when Hermione left.

"We better find the owner. He's probably worrying about his pet." Just as he was about to open the door it slid open to reveal a chunky and round-faced boy who looked rather nervous.

"Trevor! Thank Merlin that you are okay. Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom and that is my toad you are holding."

"I'm Harry Potter (insert gasp from Neville that Harry ignored) and this is my friend Ron. Would you like to join us?"

"S-sure," Neville stuttered. The compartment became uncomfortably quiet for Harry who didn't know how to make Neville relax. Fortunately, a woman with a food cart opened their door. When she left, Harry shared with everyone in the compartment. He bought everything except things that had chocolate in it.

Ron broke the silence. "Harry, what's with you with rats? When I pulled Scabbers out you all but screamed in fright."

"I can't explain. Ever since I was a kid, I have been a little anxious around them. It's like a memory that I have half forgotten; as if a rat had hurt me before I just don't remember when. Seeing Scabbers brought back those feelings. I really don't like talking about it. I can handle other things but rats creep me out."

Hermione rejoined them after her walk and noticed the mess that the boys made and made a huffing noise. Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember the cleaning spell that Remus told him about. He muttered "Scourgify!" under his breath. This act of magic not only cleaned the space but also caused everyone to gasp or in Neville's case to faint. Harry only looked up and questioned why they were shocked to see magic.


	8. Chapter 8 An Age Old Tradition

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight — An Age Old Tradition

Hours later the arrived at the train station that was outside Hogwarts. They were told to leave their belongings on the train. A man who was about eight feet tall called the First Years to follow him. Harry felt another wave of familiarity when he saw him. He introduced himself as Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Harry was sure that he knew him. He committed to himself that he would talk to the giant of a man.

Hagrid led them all to a fleet of boats Ron was jabbering about how the twins told him that they had to wrestle a troll to determine what house they would be in. That made no sense to Harry and told Ron as much. Others were saying that had to use magic to find their House. That made even less sense.

The first time Harry saw Hogwarts he gasped at its magnificence. It was a brilliant castle. Hagrid led them to the front door and knocked three times. It was answered by a strict-looking woman that gave him the same feeling that Hagrid did. He decided to play with her.

"Good evening Professor. How are you this beautiful night?"

The professor held back a groan when she realized who was speaking. She thought she was seeing things when she saw Potter. She ignored him and went on with her normal speech. But she couldn't help but notice the traditional Potter smirk that plastered Harry's face. She knew she was in for a long seven years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments time I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. The four Houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Four the next seven years your House will be like your family. You will try to earn your House points by following the rules and doing well in your classes; while wrong doing will lose your House points. I must leave you for a few moments."

When she left Harry looked around at his classmates. He laughed at the nervous looks on their faces. Apparently, they all heard Ron talking about the troll.

"Why are you all so nervous? Nothing bad is going to happen. I really doubt that we have to wrestle a troll. For one, that would likely get someone killed and two we are all two small to do much damage to a troll; especially me.

"We will most likely have our thoughts examined to show what qualities we show. I read in Hogwarts: A History that the founders prided certain attributes in those they taught. For example, Gryffindors are known for their bravery. So no harm will fall upon us while we are being sorted."

No one liked the fact that Harry was sounding very cocky. It was true that Harry could have been wrong but he wasn't. Professor McGonagall led them to the Head Table; Harry was the only one who was smiling. In front of the First Years was a stool with a very old hat on it. To everyone's surprise besides Harry's, the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you my not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if ou can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your blowers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Ser Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind:_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry laughed at the end of the song causing everyone to stare at him. All they had to do was put on the hat and it would decide what house they would be in. Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and began to call out names in alphabetical order. He noticed that the hat took a while on some students and only a few seconds on others. In fact, the hat didn't even touch Malfoy's hair before calling out Slytherin, which wasn't a surprise from what all that Remus told him about the Malfoys.

It was a long time before time before he heard his name called. He walked up to the stool with such confidence that it surprised everyone.

"_Another Potter, I see. But you are very difficult, very difficult indeed. You could be great in any House I put you in. You are loyal, intelligent, brave, and very ambitious. You have talent like I haven't seen in years. Slytherin will give you unimaginable opportunities."_

"_I can't be a Slytherin. I won't be a Slytherin. I really don't care what House I'm in as long as its not that one."_

"_Not Slytherin, eh. Then it should be... _Gryffindor." The hat shouted the last word out like it did for the other students. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Harry let out a sigh of relief. He truly wanted to be a Gryffindor after reading about their history.

Some time later, Harry and Hermione were talking to Percy about the lessons that were going to start the next day. Ron was completely bored and began to talk to the other First Years in Gryffindor. It was during that conversation that Percy pointed out each of the professors. It was during that conversation that the first sign of something odd was about to happen. When Percy pointed to Professor Quirrell, Harry's scar began to burn. It was for only a few second but it caused him to grab his head in pain and scream.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, noticed that Harry was clutching his scar and looked as though he were about to get up. But when Harry looked up a moment later, it was as if nothing happened.

"Harry, are you all right? What's wrong with your head? Why did you scream? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Granger. It was just a headache. I'm fine now. It was extremely painful, that's all. There's no reason to worry. If it happens again I'll go down to the Hospital Wing."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The rest of the meal went by normally. They all acted as if nothing happened and told jokes that Ron couldn't understand why they were funny then the subject of the sorting was brought up by Ron.

"So Harry, how did you know? Did someone tell how we were going to be sorted? You must have noticed that you were the only one who wasn't nervous."

"No one told me. I just thought it was obvious that they weren't to make us do magic; we don't know any... at least were not suppose to. It wouldn't be fair to those who grew up in Muggle homes such as Hermione and me. And having us wrestle a troll would be brink of murder if we didn't survive."

"How come you're so smart? And what do you mean that you lived with Muggles? I thought you said you lived with your Uncle Remmy."

"How can I not be smart when you have parents like mine? Uncle Remmy told me that they were at the top of their class and where Head Boy and Head Girl. I have only known I was a wizard for a month. Before that, I lived with my Muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. And will you all stop staring at me."

Everyone was staring at Harry. The whole hall was very quiet for the start of the term feast. The only table that was making noise was Slytherin; which was ignoring the fact that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. When everyone went back to their own conversations Harry went back to talking with his new friends. During dessert, Ron asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"Is it just me or does it looks like Professor McGonagall is close to tears? She's been that why since the sorting."

"It's because she's feeling the dread of having another Potter at the school. On the last day my dad was here, she was covered in red paint. She must be afraid I'll turn into some sort of a marauder."

After the feast, Harry was cornered by the Weasley twins in the Gryffindor common room. Fred was the one who broke the ice.

"How do you know about the Marauders? Not even our brothers know about their existence."

"I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours." He waited until redheaded twins nodded. "I know them on a very personal level. Biological in one case." The twins were confused. "Let me just say that one is dead, one is presumed dead, one is in Azkaban and I live with the last and he's not my father though one is."

"Wait a moment, that's a riddle of some kind."

"Well since your dad was one that means that James Potter was one,"

"Then that also means that your Uncle Remmy was one as well."

"Everyone knows that Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend and that he's in prison."

"But the fourth isn't as clear."

"Who is it?" They said this at the same time.

"Have you ever heard of Peter Pettigrew?"

"Everyone knows about him since he was the reason that Black was sent to Azkaban in the first place."

"He was incompetent at best but very loyal to his friends."

"He sought out Black after your parents died and then Black killed him."

"Biggest piece of him that was found was his finger."

"But you said 'one is presumed dead'. Why did you say that?"

"He was blown up." They said this together as well.

"I really don't want to get into this tonight but I just have this feeling that what everyone believes isn't the truth."

"You are nuts, kid"

Harry just laughed and went to bed, glad that the day was finally over... or so he thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Trapped in a Nightmare

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Nine — Trapped in a Nightmare

_It was cold. Almost too cold to imagine. He couldn't see anything but three stonewalls and the metal bars in front of him. There were no windows, no people. He could feel fear behind the cold and within it. It was almost as if he was trapped, he hated that feeling. He could sense that a creature was coming closer since the cold was intensifying. He wanted out. But that was impossible. He screamed in fear as his memories of his horrific past clouded his mind. No, I'm innocent!_ On the main land, a young boy with unruly black hair screamed as well.

Ron and Neville were the first to react and reach Harry's bed and tried to wake him but to no avail. Harry's eyes opened and were glowing a bright green. He wasn't moving but for the heavy heaving of his chest. He was panicking. He couldn't hear the voices around him.

"Ron, go get Percy. We need to get him help," said Dean Thomas.

Ron ran out of the room in a hurry and returned with not only an irritated Percy but with Fred and George who were very confused. Percy's irritation ceased when he saw the state that Harry was in, in fact, he froze in fear. He never had seen anything like it. The twins took charge.

"He's freezing gather all of your blankets on him. We'll go get our as well. Try to get him warm. After that Fred and I will go find McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey."

They both ran out of the room and out of Gryffindor Tower. They had an unfortunate encounter with Mr. Flitch, the grounds keeper. He led them both to McGonagall for them. She wasn't too pleased to see them.

"What's the meaning of this? Even you two aren't thick enough to pull a prank on the first day back."

"We weren't Professor. It's Harry Potter; we think he's sick."

"And why didn't your older brother come with you. He is the Prefect."

"He's in shock, ma'am. Harry's eyes were glowing and he was freezing. We were coming to find you. We didn't know what was wrong with him so we didn't use magic on him in case it made him worse."

"I'm sorry for yelling. Twenty points each for your quick thinking. One you go to Madam Pomfrey and the other to Professor Dumbledore. The password is Lemon Drop. Now hurry up."

Ten minutes after Harry started screaming everyone was up in Harry's dorm. The whole House was awake and was surprised when there Head of House ran up to Harry's room. They were even more surprised when Fred entered with the Headmaster. They took off all the blankets that were covering to find that he was in a cold sweat.

They raced him to the Hospital Wing. Harry had fortunately had stopped screaming while he was in the halls. But that doesn't mean he wasn't in some sort of a trance. They questioned Fred, George, and Harry's roommates what he did before he went to bed. When George told the adults that they were talking about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black the room went quiet except for Harry's thrashing.

Madam Pomfrey tried everything that she knew on the boy to make Harry calm down. Nothing worked. Professor McGonagall spoke into Dumbledore's ear.

"We have to call Remus. Maybe he'll know is happening."

Dumbledore went to the fireplace, threw in the glittering powder, and called out Remus' address.

"Headmaster, it's almost one o'clock in the morning. Is something wrong? Is Harry in trouble?"

"Harry is in some sort of a trance. We can't get him to wake up. His eyes are glowing and he is extremely cold. We thought that you might know what's wrong with him."

"I'm on my way." Remus step into the Floo and a moment later he was beside Harry's bed. "How long has he been like this?"

"For about an hour. I've never seen anything like it before. Do you have any idea what could be causing this?"

"No... you said that he was cold. It can't be. It's impossible." He muttered this to himself.

"What is it Remus? Do you have an idea?"

"It's just a hunch. You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate on you by any chance?"

"Now is not the time to feed your sweet tooth," McGonagall scolded him.

"Not for me but for Harry. I think he might be intercepting someone else's feelings. It has happened before but not on this scale."

Harry began screaming again and only proved Remus' theory. This time his screams were mixed with words that couldn't have been his own.

"No, get away. I'm innocent. I didn't do it. Get away from me." Tears were running down Harry's face.

"Poppy, get Harry chocolate and lots of it. Do you think he could be empathetic?"

"I don't see what else it could be. Harry once told me he could feel that I was nervous about something. But I think that who ever have him in this trance is not willing to let him go until his message is sent."

"And who is that person? I know that you know."

"I believe it could be Sirius Black. That would explain why he was so cold. Sirius would be feeling that cold as well. He would want the Dementors to get away from him. Though I have no idea why he would be saying that he was innocent."

_The creatures were hovering outside of the cell. The man inside was showing more signs of life than what was considered normal. His eyes were glowing, not that the creatures could see. More and more were getting closer to find out what was causing this anomaly. He tried to close his mind to the creatures' presence. _

"_Stop!"_

Harry sat up in the bed breathing heavily. He looked around the room in confusion. His eyes had stopped glowing but he was still shivering. He had no idea where he was. A piece of chocolate was shoved into his hand. A familiar voice was telling him to eat it. He took a bite, everything began to come into focus, and he felt the warmth in his fingertips as the chocolate to effect. His eyes were still wide with torment. He relaxed when he saw Remus.

"Cub, can you tell me what you saw? I know it will be hard but I must know so I can help you."

"It was dark. Please don't make me go back to sleep. I don't like those things. Why did they want to hurt me like that?"

"It's okay Harry. They won't hurt you anymore; I promise. Do you remember anything else, any emotions?"

"Fear and desire. I wanted to get out. I felt trapped and I couldn't do anything about it. Why did this happen to me?"

"Harry, do you know what it means to be empathetic?" Harry shook his head no. "It means that sometimes you can feel what others are feeling. It's not a bad thing but your empathy was so strong tonight that you were able to feel the emotions of Sirius Black. The Weasley twins told me that you were talking about him before you went to sleep. That caused you to be on the same emotional wavelength as Black. Having Black being around Dementors only made the connection stronger. You don't have to go to sleep but you should get your rest; you have a busy day tomorrow."

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a potion that helped him to relax but not put him to sleep, and for that, Harry was grateful.

Remus climbed into Harry's bed and held on to the small eleven-year-old. He buried his face into Harry's hair trying to hide the tears that were threatening to escape. He was so confused. Why did Sirius do that to Harry and why now? He took in Harry's scent that was so much like James'. But now wasn't the time to grieve for his fallen friends. He needed to help Harry through this as best as he could. He could feel Harry's breathing slowing as he fell into a normal, dreamless sleep. With these thoughts in his mind, Remus fell asleep as well but he couldn't help but worry about the child in his arms.

Harry woke the next morning still in Remus' arms. After the events of last night, Harry had become even more attuned with the emotions of those around him. These emotions were coming at him so fast that it was giving him a headache. He did the only thing he could; he woke Remus.

"Hey, Cub. Is something wrong? Are you still feeling the effects of last night?" He gave Harry another worried glance. This new emotion caused Harry to wince in pain.

"I'm okay about last night except that it caused me to be even more aware of other peoples' emotions and it's giving me a headache. And I am personally feeling confused about why this all happened. You think I could have a headache potion before I began classes today."

"That shouldn't be a problem. So your empathy is causing you pain. Is there a way to stop it so that you don't have to rely on potions for the rest of your life?"

"It's not the empathy itself that is causing pain; it's the lack of knowledge as to how to control it. He can't simply turn it off with a single thought. With time that should change." Harry and Remus looked up to see that Professor Dumbledore had just entered the room."

"How can you be so certain? Have you ever encounter another empath before me? I read somewhere that the ability is extremely rare."

"I have met only one empath before you, Harry. But he didn't come into his powers until he was a little older than you were. He lacked control at first but that changed after a few months."

"Who was it sir?"

"Your father, Harry. Yes, in his Sixth Year he was forever going to the Hospital Wing for a pain-reducing potion. I confronted him about and he confessed to being an empath.

"There very little know about empathy. All that is really known about is that its' hereditary. The reason that you came upon your ability so early may because you are extremely powerful or that you were forced into it. My hope is the former, though James had been able to pick up stronger emotions when he was younger. It could also be a combination of the two."

"James never told us that he was empathetic. Why would he hid something like this from his best friends?"

"He may not have been comfortable knowing that you would know what that he knew how you felt, including your pain." Everyone was surprised when Harry answered the question. It made perfect sense once you thought about it. "Going off the topic, what are we going to tell the others Gryffindors when they ask what happened? You can't deny that they will ask questions."

"You don't have to tell them anything. Tell them that you don't know why you went into that trance. In a way, that is the truth. We don't know why. We don't even know if Black somehow forced you into the trance, if it was an accident, or even if he knows what he did to you and that is most likely what happened.

"Now the hour is getting late and you have yet eaten any breakfast. I suggest that you change and go down to the Great hall. Professor McGonagall will be passing out time tables soon."


	10. Chapter 10 Lessons

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter ten — Lessons

Harry was cornered by Ron and Hermione outside the Great Hall. He tried to evade their questions but wasn't having much luck. He told them he didn't know why he blanked out as he did but they didn't seem to believe him. Fortunately, McGonagall was passing out timetables when they entered so they could focus on what they would be learning that day.

As it turned out, they had Charms first thing. Harry led the way to the sixth floor without getting lost once. The professor was a short man by the name of Filius Flitwick. He had to stand on top of books just so that all of the students could see him.

Harry quickly became bored with practicing simple wand movements and started to read from his charms book; reading chapters that he hadn't memorized yet. He did make it look like he was practicing the swish and flick motion that they were to memorize. But it seemed as though Hermione was hanging onto Professor Flitwick's every word. And Ron looked like he couldn't care less about the swish and flick.

It didn't take a genius to notice that Neville's toad was trying to escape again. Harry was the first to see this and used an easy levitation charm to make Trevor stay where he belonged. But the class noticed that it was Harry that prevented the toads escape and not the professor. He saw that everyone was staring him in the same way that Ron and Neville stared at him on the train.

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't think that would have wanted a loose amphibian in your classroom since a lot of the girls think toads are icky."

"No, Mr. Potter, you did nothing wrong. I just didn't expect that anyone at your age would have been able to perform such a complicated levitation charm with such precision," the small teacher squeaked.

"Oh, okay. We can get back to the lesson now, right. I don't want anyone to fall behind because I caught a toad."

The rest of the lesson proceeded without another incident. But the other students kept looking at him strangely, especially Hermione. She was very confused. No one had ever done that kind of magic at such a young age; not even she was that powerful.

The next lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She gave Harry a worried glance until she saw that Harry was smirking. _Just like his father,_ she thought. She decided to ignore the child for as long as possible. Unfortunately for McGonagall that didn't work very well. The boy just kept asking question after question about the work they had to do. To put things mildly, she was impressed with all his questions. She hadn't seen a student with such eagerness to learn since his mother. Maybe he wasn't going to be that bad.

"Now, I want each of you to take a matchstick and turn it into a needle with the incantation _rudis abeo acus._" (stick change to needle)

Harry concentrated on not seeing the match in front of him but on the needle it was supposed to become. He used the Metamorphmagi lessons with Tonks and applied it to transfiguring his match. In theory it should work. And all through this, he had to ignore feelings of frustration coming at him from all sides. He managed to transfigure his match but the pain in his head made it hard to concentrate.

The pain increased. He stood to ask McGonagall if he could to the Hospital Wing but he fainted before he took his first step. The whole class was on their feet in an instant. McGonagall pushed her through the students as pulled out her wand.

"Everyone back to your Common Room now." When everyone was gone, she whispered a spell that caused him to awaken.

"It was too much," he said weakly. "I need them to stay away from me. It hurts so much."

"What hurts, Mr. Potter?"

"My head..." he passed out again.

Harry woke up right before Herbology began. With several bottles of painkillers in his bag, he ran down to the greenhouses just as Professor Sprout started to introduce herself. They just spent the whole class period reviewing the syllabus.

Tuesday was the day that everyone was excited about. That's everyone but Harry. After History, a class that put almost everyone to sleep, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was just something about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that bothered Harry. Professor Quirrell had the front of someone who was extremely nervous but when Harry tried to dig out the man's emotions, he couldn't find anything. But he kept his opinions of Quirrell to himself. The class itself turned out to be nothing more than a joke. Harry didn't think he would be learning much that year in Defense.

Wednesday and Thursday, they had repeat lessons and nothing unusual happened that involved Harry unless you count Neville accidentally dumping a large load of compost on Harry's shoes. Luckily, Professor Sprout was able to get rid of the smell. But Double Potions on Friday was most interesting lesson they had the whole week.

Harry and his friends walked down to the dungeons for class but when Harry saw who was standing by the door waiting for Snape to arrive, he had to groan. Draco Malfoy and his two cronies were whispering as Harry approached.

After Snape took roll call, in which he made a snide comment about Harry being a celebrity, he began asking Harry a series of questions hoping to take points from Gryffindor. But Harry was prepared for this.

"Potter!" this caused the rest of the class to jump in their seats. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry snorted at Snape's question "You would get a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Dead."

"Alright, if you think you're so smart, then tell me where I would find a bezoar."

"In the belly of a goat, _sir. _And for another point, I'll tell you that a bezoar is used to cure most poisons though they are very rare and only one in a hundred goats have produced a bezoar in their lifetime though they can be magically induced but those that are aren't as effective as those grown naturally. I did some side reading over the summer and skimmed over some of my uncle's books when I was bored."

"Since we have the time, how about one more question? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"That, Professor is a trick question. There is no difference between the two because they are in fact the same plant. It also goes by the name of aconite. It was only recently renamed wolfsbane, 1983. In fact, when a madman created a potion in which he thought would kill werewolves. But instead of killing the werewolf, the potion helped the man keep his mind after he transformed. It also helped reduce the pain werewolves feel before the initial transformation. The man fled from the madman with the potion memorized so that all werewolves could one day hopefully be cured of lycanthropy."

"Potter, that would a point from Gryffindor for that unnecessary history lesson about werewolves. Now, today's potion will be a boil cure. Pair up and follow the instructions on the blackboard. I don't want any accidents."

Harry took out his cauldron and partnered up with Ron. Neville and Seamus Finnigan were at the table next to them. Everything seemed as though the rest of the period would continue normally. That was until Harry's eyes began to glow. It was only for a second and no one noticed but everyone did notice when Harry pulled Neville and Seamus away from Seamus' cauldron. An acid green glow filled the room just as the three of the looked at the cauldron. It melted and the potion spilled right where the two had been moments before.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought I told you that I didn't want any accidents. I suppose you put the porcupine quills in too early. Why didn't you stop them from adding the quills, Potter?"

"Hmm... maybe because I was busy concentrating on making my own potion. I wasn't aware that I was also responsible for the potions of my classmates as well. But I forgot, that's your job. If you weren't so busy cooing over Malfoy's mess then you would have been able to prevent this from happening."

Just then, the bell rang and Harry stormed out of the classroom before Snape could punish him. After a quick trip to the Hospital Wing, Harry found himself walking alone on the school grounds.

Harry just walked and walked not realizing where he was going. Soon he found himself out in front of the hut on the edge of the forest.

"Ya, goin' ta jus' stand there or are ya gonna come in," said the rough looking man that Harry recognized as Hagrid.

They talked for hours and before they knew it, Harry had to go back up to the castle for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11 Flying

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eleven — Flying

During the second week of September, the Gryffindors were notified that flying lessons would begin on Thursday. It was the one class that Harry was really excited about; that was until he found that they would be learning with the Slytherins. The last thing Harry wanted to do was make a prat of himself in front of Malfoy.

That day's lessons were excruciatingly slow. It didn't help that had another boring Transfiguration class. To pass time he practiced his Metamorphmagus skills by changing the color of his eyes when no one was looking. He still hadn't told anyone of this ability.

After Transfiguration was an interesting Herbology lesson, in which Seamus was attacked by a Biting Nettle only to be rescued by Neville that earned him ten points. This made the entire class laugh at Seamus but earned Neville his fifteen minutes of fame. This also caused Hermione to be extremely annoyed by the way everyone was treating Seamus. She didn't like it when people were teased others because that reminded her of the way she was teased in her Muggle school whenever she caused something odd to happen. Harry also stayed away from those who were teasing Seamus and even went as far as defend him when the teasing went too far.

At three o'clock the Gryffindors went outside for there first flying lesson. Harry could sense which people were nervous, excited, or just bored with the idea of lessons. Hermione and Neville fell into the nervous category. Hermione because of her fear of heights and Neville because he caused enough trouble on the ground. Harry heard Neville telling Dean Thomas and Seamus that his Gran never allowed him anywhere near a broom. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were excited. Though they had both been on brooms before they were thrilled about being allowed to fly once a week. Ron and Malfoy were bored; they had been flying for years and didn't think it was necessary for them to be taught something they already knew.

"My name is Madam Hooch. Now, flying is very easy; you just need the confidence that you will stay in the air and you will. Please stand next to a broom and say 'up'. If you are successful then the broom should jump into your hand."

Everyone did as they were told. The must have been able to sense what the students were feeling because they didn't react or barely reacted to those who were nervous. Neville's broom just laid on the ground while Hermione's rolled over a few times. Harry's shot right into his hand. Ron's must have been aggravated with his bored attitude and smacked him the face before falling back to the ground. Only Harry noticed and fought to hide a laugh. He failed miserably.

"Shut-up, Harry!" said Ron as he rubbed his now red nose.

It was a half an hour later before everyone their brooms in their hands. In the mean time, Madam Hooch went to each student and adjusted his or her grips. She told Harry that his grip was almost perfect and that he only needed to loosen his hold. While he overheard her telling Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Class, now that your grips have been adjusted I want you to on the count of three push up on the ground, rise a few feet, and then immediately land again."

Harry eyes flashed again and in another vision, saw Neville falling off his broom. When Madam Hooch said 'two' Harry and Neville were both in the air. Neville shot up like a corkscrew and Harry followed with skill and poise. Ten seconds later Neville was falling just as he had in Harry's vision. He caught Neville when then were about fifty feet in the air. He noticed that the Remembrall that Neville received during breakfast that morning had fallen out of Neville's pocket.

He brought Neville back to the ground before shooting back into the air for the Remembrall before it broke. It was twenty feet from the ground. Fifteen. Ten. At five feet from the ground, Harry caught the small glass ball.

Once again, everyone was staring at him. He groaned inwardly and handed Neville the ball. He ran up to the castle. He changed his appearance so he could wander without people staring at him. Unknowingly, however, his disguise was very close to what Sirius Black looked like when he was eleven.

Harry wasn't looking were he was going and found himself in the Transfiguration wing. McGonagall had seen the whole ordeal went looking for Harry. Disappointed, she headed back to her office determined that she would talk to Harry the next day before breakfast. She too wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into Harry.

""I'm so sorry." She looked down and gasped at the child. This confused Harry and morphed back into himself. This only caused McGonagall to gasp again. "How?"

Harry bit his lower lip and told her the whole story. Well, almost the whole story. He didn't want anyone else to feel sorry for him.

"You won't tell anyone, will you Professor. I haven't even told my friends. Only two other people know about this and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible. I promise I haven't abusing this ability, except to pull a few harmless pranks that no one was caught doing anyways."

"Alright I believe you. Now to the matter of why I was looking for you. I saw you flying earlier and I think that we could put those talents to good use. The Gryffindor Quidditch team is looking for a new Seeker. I know that First Years aren't allowed their own brooms but I think Professor Dumbledore will make an exception. We you go back to your Common Room I want you to find Oliver Wood, the team captain. And tell him that I want you to have the spot. Oh and don't tell anyone else."

Harry went the Common Room totally confused. McGonagall want him, a tiny first year to be seeker. That was unheard of. He couldn't be that great of a flyer, could he?

When Harry reached the tower, he realized that he had no idea what Oliver Wood looked like. He also realized it would look very suspicious if he would suddenly ask for the Quidditch captain. So he went to the only two people he could trust with this knowledge: Fred and George.

"You're looking for Wood. Why?" asked Fred.

"McGonagall wants me to talk to him about something very hush, hush. I'm not allowed to tell anyone except for Wood."

"Well, Wood is that Fifth Year in the corner."

"But be weary of him."

"They say he's depressed."

"Insane."

"Delusional."

"Desperate."

"I think that I might be able to cure of at least one of those ailments, guys. Let's just say I have a talent that he needs right now."

Harry left the twins to their shock and confusion and went over to Oliver Wood who was pouring over a list of Gryffindor students. He periodically crossed off a name saying 'no good'. Harry sat down in the chair across from him.

"Wood, Professor McGonagall wanted me to talk to you about the Seeker position on the team. She thinks she may have found one for you. He is very talented though a bit young."

'Who?" There was an excitement radiating off from Wood that almost scared Harry. Harry closed his eyes and blocked out the excessive emotions. When he opened them the famous Potter twinkle shown in them.

"Me."

"But you're too young."

"I thought we already established that the Seeker would be young."

Suddenly, without any warning Wood stood up and started to cheer. Everyone was looking at him like he was a lunatic.

Across the room, Fred and George were talking to three girls. "Looks like Wood found his Seeker."

The next week on Wednesday a long and thin package was sent to Gryffindor table. Before anyone could react to it, Harry ran back to the Common Room and stored it in his locked trunk. He read the note that came with the package and it said that it contained his new Nimbus 2000 and that he was to meet with Wood the following evening for his first practice.

That Thursday Harry went down to the pitch. Not wanting to wait for Wood Harry climbed onto his broom. He expertly flew around the goalposts. He felt that someone was watching him and flew down to where Wood was waiting.

"McGonagall was right, you are a natural. I understand that you already know the basic rules but I recommend that you read _'Quidditch Through the Ages' _for a better understanding of the history and more of the rules. We can't do much tonight so I'll just throw some golf balls at you to see how many you can catch. Now, don't just stand there get back on that broom."

They practiced for what seemed like hours. When Wood was through with Harry, Harry was sore and tired and wasn't looking forward to the homework that he still had to do. Not that it was hard, it was just to Harry Potions was very boring. Harry kept putting it off until last minute. That earned a disapproving glare from Hermione. Half an hour later went up to his dorm for some well earned sleep; glad for the chance that he needed to evade their questions as to why he wasn't in flying lessons.

But he wasn't so lucky at breakfast the next morning. Ron kept asking but refused accept that Harry couldn't tell him where he was the night before. Harry told Ron to go to McGonagall if he wanted his questions answered. Not that McGonagall would answer them; Harry just wanted Ron off his back.

Hermione, in the meantime, was more worried about Harry getting his homework done. Harry tried to assure her that he completed it and it was done to the best of his ability. She pointed out that he didn't even open his book.

"Can't you just trust me, Granger? I know all of the potions in that book plus some that aren't. What can I say; I read when I am bored. It's not like the paper was very hard to begin with. We both know that we are equal in intelligence. Come on we have to get to Potions and we don't need to give Snape a reason to take points away from us."

"Snape doesn't need a reason to take away points, Potter. Just the other day he took five points away from me because I was breathing too loudly."


	12. Chapter 12 The Potion

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Twelve — The Potion

"So, what are we doing today? I hope it's not something terrible boring like that Polyp Potion we did last week. I was done with within fifteen minutes."

"I think were doing some kind of an appearance changing potion. He might have said something about our eyes."

Harry abruptly stopped. An appearance-changing potion, any appearance-changing potion, could really hurt a Metamorphmagus. Tonks told him that she was forced to drink one and had to spend two weeks at St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Harry, why are you wearing your dragon-hide gloves? This isn't a dangerous potion to make. We study some of these ingredients in Herbology."

"It's not the plants, Neville, it the potion. While it won't cause you any harm it could severely hurt me. I don't want to take any chances of going to St. Mungos."

"Potter, why on earth are you wearing those ridiculous gloves? Since this potion does not require the use of gloves I will have to take points off for not following the rules."

Harry accepted the loss of points. If he argued, he would have gotten in even more trouble. Snape just wasn't going to listen. Between getting sick and tell the professor about his ability, Harry didn't know what to do. Eventually he had to try his potion.

"Professor, please don't make me drink this potion. I'll do extra work, but this potion, even tough I believe it was made correctly, will hurt me. Any potion of the type could."

"What's wrong Potter?" Snape sneered at Harry. "Are you to important to follow instructions? Or are you confessing that your potions making skills are abysmal at best? Now shut up and drink that potion or it will be a weeks worth of detentions."

Harry started to protest repeating that he would get sick. Snape just wouldn't listen to the child.

"I know you don't like me but you can't force me to drink a potion and then punish me for doing so."

"Is that so?" Snape made up his mind he wasn't going to let that insufferable brat disrespect him like he had since the day they met. "Galcio!" Snape froze Harry so that he couldn't move the class stared at him in amazement he forced a vial of the potion down his throat. He removed the spell and noticed that Harry's eyes were a bright hazel. "That wasn't..." Harry threw-up on the Potion's Master before he fainted.

The Gryffindors gasped as Harry fell. Hermione was by his side in seconds to see if he was still alive. She checked the pulse on his right arm.

"We have to get him to the Hospital Wing. His pulse is very low and I think he may be in shock. Professor this is your entire fault. He warned you that this would happen if he drank that potion. But you wouldn't listen. Neville, Ron, help me get Harry out of here before _Professor _Snape causes any more trouble."

They ran out of the room. Fortunately, they knew how to get to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, it was on the four floors above them. They all knew that they didn't have much time to get Harry there. But running was the best they could do since the Floo didn't work in the dungeons. Ron suddenly stopped.

"He's not breathing. Why isn't he breathing?" They were really beginning to panic. But Hermione was surprisingly cool and collected.

"Ron, put him down and go get a teacher. I'll stay here and try some Muggle respiratory techniques. Hurry!"

The boys ran down the hallway looking for a used classroom. Hermione put her mouth over Harry and blew. Oxygen went down Harry's throat and filled his lungs but it wasn't enough. She blew again this time Harry's chest rose as he took a small breath on his own. She sat by his side until Ron and Neville returned with a Professor none of them knew; he put Harry on a stretcher and in minutes they were at the Hospital Wing.

Professor McGonagall was already there. As it turned out a Third Year Hufflepuff accidentally turn her right ear into a doorknob during class and she had to go to Madam Pomfrey to un-transfigure it. Pomfrey turned it back just as the four entered the ward. The students began to explain what happened with out being told.

"...and then Snape froze Harry and forced him to drink it." Hermione finished the tale for the three of them. McGonagall knew exactly what the dangers were if someone forced you to transfigure. If the children were telling te truth, and she had no doubt that they were, Severus Snape would be in a lot of trouble. Without telling anyone where she was going, she practically ran to Dumbledore's office.

She quickly went over the situation with Dumbledore who then called Tonks to ask for her help. Within minutes, Remus and Tonks were in the Hospital Wing. Tonks fortunately wasn't her trademark clumsy self and was very useful in getting Harry stable. While this happening, Dumbledore was in Snape's classroom observing how he treated his students. What he saw was worse than he feared.

The Gryffindor Fifth Years were with the Slytherins. He noticed that all of the Gryffindors stayed toward the back, close to the door. Dumbledore watched as Snape walked among the students. He commented on Marcus Flint's potion and how it was the right color blue. When he stopped at Oliver Wood's potion, he sneered at the student and loudly told the class that it was too light and too watery. Dumbledore glanced at both potions and noticed that they were the same exact color and texture.

Dumbledore had heard enough. It was time to take action but he wasn't going to do that with a bunch of students watching. He stepped out of the shadows and everyone stared at him.

"This class is dismissed and Prefects I expect you to put up notices that Potions will be cancelled for the rest of the day. I will be making an announcement at dinner when classes will recommence. Severus I would like a word with you, now."

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?"

"Shut up Severus and pay attention to what I have to say. I will NOT have any of my teachers harming and belittling the students. I watched your last class and was shocked by your behavior. Oliver's potion was as good as or even perhaps better than Marcus' but you shot him down and deliberately embarrassed him in front of his peers. You endangered the life of an ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD BOY. And for what, a paltry revenge on a dead man. Tell what me Harry has done to you that warranted your dismal treatment of him."

Snape was speechless. The truth was, aside some rude comments, Harry Potter had done nothing to him. Snape also knew he couldn't lie to the man.

"He is rude. He disrupts the class with useless chatter. I had no reason to believe that the potion would cause him any harm. The boy was probable faking it the whole time."

"Harry wasn't faking it. Right at this very moment he is in a coma and very likely will be for a very long time. He obviously doesn't trust or he would have told that he was a Metamorphmagi. Being forced to morph is very dangerous to a Metamorph's body. Harry pulse is very low and according to Hermione Granger, Harry stopped breathing for a few minutes. I don't want your excuses.

"You are herby suspended for two weeks with no pay. You are on probation. You may not give any one a detention unless they are in your house. You may not take House points from any student that isn't in your House. You may not give any points to your own House but must give at least five points a day to each other House a day. Gryffindor and Slytherin will no longer have Potions together. As from now on, Gryffindor will have class with the Hufflepuffs. This will include all Years.

"I hope you are happy Severus. By treating the Gryffindors with disrespect only shows those in your House that it is okay to do so. You are supposed to be their role model. You should be some one that all students can look up to. You have two hours to pack your things and leave. You will report back to me when the two weeks are over. I really hoped that it won't come to this, but if I see you harassing another student then I will be forced to terminate your employment."

Dumbledore left without another word, without looking back. Snape was in a stunned silence. Then he began to seethe. It was all Potter's fault. He will pay for humiliating him as he did.

There were plans to be made and not much time to make them. Dumbledore called all the Heads of Houses (beside Snape because he was packing) to his office to create new timetables for all of the students. They also had to discuss who would replace Snape while he was suspended. No one outside of the school was available so the teachers had to take turns teaching the subject; Dumbledore was to teach the First Years.

Dumbledore also had to make his speech at dinner informing the students what had happened. He could already picture how all the Houses would react. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would cheer that their most hated professor was temporarily gone. Ravenclaw would be indifferent as always. And the Slytherins were going to protest and blame the Gryffindors.

"May I have your attention please? I have a few announcements I would like to make. First, I have to inform you that Harry Potter is in a coma and is being transferred to St. Mungos. Second, Professor Snape has been suspended for two weeks for his involvement in this event. Third, tomorrow morning you all will be receiving new timetables. This is not a punishment towards you but a way to protect you all. In no way are any of you are to lash out against another House. If you do, the penalty will be severe. This punishment will include detention, suspension, and expulsion depending on how severe the offense."

With that, Dumbledore sat down. For the rest of dinner the entire school was silent. It was not the reaction he was expecting. He knew that the Gryffindors were going to be more subdued, especially the First Years. But seeing the whole school in a stupor was a little disquieting.

In the Hospital Wing Tonks and Remus were helping the nurse stabilize Harry. They were debating whether if they should send Harry to send to St. Mungos. They realized that they wouldn't have a choice if he doesn't wake up soon.

After about an hour Harry's breathing was stable and his pulse was almost back to normal but he still hadn't woken up.

Tonks was worried. She had never seen such a bad reaction to a simple eye color potion. She hated the man that hurt the boy that she became so fond of. In her opinion, Snape got off to easily. And she was the one who to make sure that he suffered.

No one noticed that Harry's eyes were glowing under his lids.


	13. Chapter 13 Meanwhile

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Thirteen — Meanwhile

"Hello, is anyone there? Please somebody help me." It was dark and Harry hated the dark. It reminded him too much of living with he Dursley's. It reminded him too much of the cupboard under the stairs. But this darkness was different. It seemed as though it was consuming him inside and out.

Depression came after him from all sides. But there was a slight hint of hope. Harry knew that if he allowed the depression to overwhelm him then he would never leave it. He began walking toward the hope. It seemed like hours before he got there but then again there wasn't any concept of time.

For a few minutes, it seemed as though it was even darker. It was darker than anyone could ever imagine. The hope flickered. But then everything seemed to get brighter and the depression was as faint as the hope once was. Now, Harry was surrounded in it.

Harry called out again; he really didn't expect an answer. Seeing another person caused Harry to be truly shocked.

The man had long black hair and icy blue eyes that Harry only seen on Tonks. He seemed vaguely familiar, like from a dream... or a vision.

"Um, hi," Harry said dumbly. He wasn't sure if the man could even see him let alone hear him but he had to try. There was no way he would make it back to the real world without help.

The man stared at Harry as though he was calculating him. He was contemplating whether or not the boy in front was really there.

"Prongs? Is that you?"

"Well, don't you think I'm a bit young and alive to be Prongs?"

Then it dawned on him. "Harry."

"I don't remember you though. But that doesn't mean much does it. I mean I am only eleven and can't have met that many people."

"It's been ten years since I last seen you. I really don't blame you if you completely forgot me. You do look a lot like James but you have Lily's beautiful eyes."

"You're Sirius Black, aren't you? Uncle Remmy told me about you. It wasn't much but I could tell he really hated you. I can't believe that you are the person I would come when to I've been put into a coma. And before you ask how I know I'm in a coma let me explain. I could just feel that I wasn't in a normal sleep."

"Uncle Remmy? Do you mean Remus Lupin? I thought Hagrid brought you to your aunt's house after everything happened."

"He did. I only met Uncle Remmy about a month and a half ago. He's a very strange man to tell the truth. Very obsessed with chocolate and Nymphadora Tonks."

"That sounds like Remus... Wait did you just say Remus is obsessed with Tonks. I'm going to kill him if I ever get out of Azkaban. She's like a sister to me.

"I just thought of something. Why do you trust me with this information? Remus did tell you I was in Azkaban, right?"

"I might as well you that I don't believe that you hurt anyone. I can't understand how someone who was like a brother to my Dad could just turn him over to Voldemort. I can't understand that type of betrayal."

Sirius stared at Harry in disbelief. Not only did he believe in his innocence he said Voldemort's name. He thought that of all people he should fear the name more than anyone else should.

"You said his name. I have heard anyone besides James, Lily, Remus, and Dumbledore say it before."

"Why shouldn't I say his name? The way I see it, fearing a name only increases the fear in the thing itself. And I'm scared enough of him as it is. I don't need to add to that fear."

"James said that to me once. I only just met you but I can already see that you are exactly like him."

"While I may have some of Dad's abilities, I must admit I can do things even he can't."

"I would love to hear this. James Potter outshined by his own son. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not if you'll believe me."

"Try me, Pronglet."

"Well, I'm a Metamorphmagi; I'm already the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I can See the future, past and present just not at the same time because that would be way too confusing."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but James was a Seer as well. We just never told Dumbledore about it."

"Okay, so I missed one. I can't be perfect or life would be way too boring. You have to have an adventure once in awhile to keep things interesting. This here is an excellent adventure. Especially for you since it's kinda tough to have an adventure when you are behind bars on an island in the middle of no where."

"I don't think we have much time before you have to go back. So maybe you can tell me more about yourself and what's happening in the real world."

"Well, it's September. I'm already at the top of my class with a girl named Hermione Granger. The only class I don't excel in is Potions and that's because we have a real git for a teacher and won't give me the grades I deserve."

"If I didn't know better I would think Snape was your professor. But Albus wouldn't do something that stupid."

"He is and he did. Ugh, Snape is awful to me and the rest of the Gryffindors. He is the reason that I'm in this coma. The last thing I remember is throwing up on Snape's robes."

Sirius burst out laughing. "I would have loved to have seen that. You know, Pronglet, you'll have to show me that if I ever get out of Azkaban."

"I have two questions for you. Why do you call me Pronglet? And why doesn't anyone believe that you are innocent? You seem like such a nice person; besides the occasional prank."

"Your Dad's nickname was Prongs so Pronglet is just a way of saying Prongs Jr. I don't know why no one believes me. I guess it's because most of my family were dark wizards. The only exception is my cousin Andromeda. She's Tonks mother."

"You know Tonks is an Auror now. I just want you to know she and Remus are not dating. They just fancy each other. Remus is too petrified to act on his emotions. Tonks is sill young and naïve so she isn't sure about her feelings yet. Neither one will act on their feelings for a long time if ever."

"That's good to know. I just can't see Remus liking someone so different from himself. But I think that just having her as a friend will help him out of his shell. That man is alone too much for his own good. I sometimes wish I could talk to him one more time but he refused to see me. I don't blame him though. He believes that I killed Lily and James. He believes that I personally killed Peter and twelve Muggles."

"Sirius, please don't blame yourself. Tell me what really happened. Maybe I'll be able to convince Remus that you are innocent. I also think that Tonks might think you are innocent."

"It all started when James, Remus, Peter, and I were in school. We did everything together. At first, I really didn't like Peter. He only hung out with the three of us because we were more powerful than himself. But back then, I didn't know that was why I didn't like him. He grew on me. He made the ideal guinea pig. When one of the Marauders was in need of help, the others did anything to fix things, even if we got into trouble.

"About a year you were born Lily and James went into hiding with you. But every precaution we had on the house didn't seem like enough. So in October, Dumbledore suggested that one of us become the Secret-Keeper. During this time, Peter was secretly telling us that Remus couldn't be trusted and soon enough we began to believe him.

"Dumbledore wanted to be the Secret-Keeper because he knew that there was a spy among his followers. James said no and that he wanted me to the Secret-Keeper. But at last minute, we switched. Peter was never much of a wizard so we thought he would be the perfect bluff. We had everyone believe that I was the Secret-Keeper but in reality, it was Peter. A week later, Peter went to Voldemort and betrayed our parents.

"I went after Peter. That was the worst mistake I have ever made. Peter had his wand behind his back and yelled to the entire street that I betrayed your parents. Then with his wand, he blew-up the street and killed a lot of people. I didn't even have my wand out."

"Is Peter dead? No one has seen him in ten years. I heard all the stories but there are some missing pieces to it."

"I don't know. If I know Peter, and I think I do, he'll be hiding somewhere waiting until he has someone more powerful than him to protect him."

"Do you know why he did it? You all seemed to be really close."

"I've been thinking about for ten years. I still have no idea what appealed to him that caused him to betray us. We gave him everything friendship, a family, and protection. He threw it all away."

They both just sat in silence. It was uncomfortable. In fact, Harry courageously put his head on Sirius' shoulder. It was he who broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I wish I didn't have to leave. The real world has been so miserable for me. Now that I'm here I can finally be happy."

"That is why this place is so dangerous. People in comas go to a place that makes the happy and then the never want to wake up. It's different for me because I was summoned here and since I'm surrounded by Dementors all I can feel is neutral, which is the best feeling. But I guess that is better than to total depression I always feel."

"It's not total depression. I sensed that you have hope. It's weak but it is very powerful."

"You have to go soon Pronglet. You have others who need you. They can help you more than I can. I will see you again, goodbye Pronglet.

"Bye Padfoot."


	14. Chapter 14 Awakening

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Fourteen — Awakening

It has been two weeks since Harry was poisoned and he still hadn't stirred. Remus rarely left his side and when he did, he made sure someone was with him. He didn't trust anyone with him for long.

Harry was transferred to St. Mungos a few days after the 'Potions Incident' as all the students were calling it. They had hoped that Harry would recover faster there than at Hogwarts. So far, the Healers efforts had been in vain. They had no idea why Harry wouldn't pull himself out of the coma and had no clue as to how to reverse it themselves. No one even noticed that his eyes were glowing.

Hermione was the one who visited Harry the most. Ron's parents didn't think that it was a good idea for him to spend too much time out of school. He had to study after all. But Hermione came everyday during her breaks and mealtimes, usually bringing homework with her. While she was a school, it was hard for anyone to not notice that she was constantly on the brink of tears. And while she was with Harry, she held his hand hoping that he would wake up soon.

It was the first week of October when Hermione saw that Harry was finally starting to show signs of life. Harry opened his eyes.

"Granger?" Harry blinked as he became aware of his surroundings. "Where am I?" He wasn't totally oblivious to the white that was plastered on the walls.

"Harry, you're in St. Mungos. Remember the potion that Snape forced you to drink, well you had a bad reaction to it, and it made you sick. You've been unconscious for the past two weeks."

"Where's Uncle Remmy? He should be here."

"Don't worry Harry; he's just getting some tea. You need to rest. I'll be right back I have to get the Healer and tell him you're awake." She gave him a small smile and walk out of the room.

"I can't believe I've been out for two weeks." The time he spent with Sirius seemed like it was only hours, not days.

The Healer came back with Remus. He ran some scans but couldn't find anything wrong with him. It was as though nothing happened. It seemed that his body had to naturally dissolve the potion on its own. This, however, confused the Healer. Never before had he seen self-healing at this scale. He called other Healers into the room and they ran every test that they knew to find out what happened.

Harry was unconcerned about what was happening to him. He knew that he just needed time in order to heal. No one else seemed to be able to see that. Finally, he cried out in frustration.

"Will you all stop it? There is nothing wrong with me. I am very tired and can't sleep with you all poking at me." Harry pulled the blankets over his head and buried himself in the bed.

Hermione just stood by and watched Harry in amusement. She knew that all of this attention was frustrating for him. She noticed that he indeed look tired.

"I think that Harry needs his sleep if you are going to let him go back to school soon. I don't think he should miss anymore of his classes."

"Umm, Granger, don't you have classes to get to?"

"Actually, I am late for Potions. But I don't think Professor Dumbledore will mind. I think your waking up is a good excuse for being late. Get some sleep and I'll be back later to tell what's been going on since you went into that coma. I'll leave you some books in case you wake before I return. Ron might join me." She gave him a quick hug that left Harry with a goofy smile.

Remus saw this and noted to tease Harry about it.

"I see that you found yourself a girlfriend. She is a cute one. Better not let that one go."

"Eww, Uncle Remmy. She's just my friend, not my girlfriend. I don't like girls like that yet."

"Sure Harry. If she's just a friend; then why the goofy smile? James had the same look when he looked at Lily. And he called her by her last name as well."

"I only call her Granger because Hermione is such a long name. I would call her Queen but I don't think she'll appreciate that. And when are you going to tell what been's going on for the last two weeks. I want to know everything."

"Sorry Cub but I don't know much about what's been going on outside this hospital. I was in this room most of the time. What I can tell you are the specials for the last two weeks in the cafeteria, most of which sound good but looked nasty. Now, get to sleep. If you don't I won't allow Hermione back in until you do."

Harry obediently rolled over and closed his eyes. The only problem was Harry could feel Remus' eyes on him and that made it hard to sleep.

"You this would be so much easier if you wouldn't stare at me like that. Why don't you send some time with Tonks? I bet she would be delighted to hear that I woke up." Remus left felling a bit disgruntled.

Later that night Harry woke with Hermione staring at him from the foot of the bed. He let out a small groan.

"Why must people always stare at me?"

"Sorry Harry. So how are you feeling? Did you have a good nap? If you are still tired I can leave."

"Whoa, Granger you are rambling again. Why don't you tell me what's been going on at Hogwarts?"

"Well, most of the school just about mutinied when they heard what Snape did to you. They believed Snape's punishment was far too lenient, even some of the Slytherins complained. They may not like you but they knew that Snape went too far when he poisoned you."

"Is that what everyone believes, that Snape poisoned me? It's a bit more complicated than that. I am a Metamorphmagus. That means that I can change my appearance at will. I would show you but I can't right now. When a Metamorphmagus is forced to change, they can get very sick or even die. The potion I drank was my own. You noticed that I was wearing gloves the whole time and was careful not to expose any skin to the potion. I was also careful not to breathe any in. It was mild enough that it only hurt me temporarily."

Hermione just took all this new information and continued with her tale.

"The weirdest thing happened that Friday night at dinner. The whole of Slytherin came down with severe boils." She stopped when she heard Harry laugh.

"Please don't tell anyone but I was kinda tweaking that the boils cure that we did in our first potions class. I recreated Neville's potion with a few variants. I made it so that a normal boils cure would only make the boils that my potion gave them worse. I'm guessing that it worked."

"How did you make so that only the Slytherins were affected?"

"I snuck into the kitchens and when no one was around I laced the Slytherin dinner plates. Please don't mad."

"How can I not be mad? You gave a bunch of people boils for no reason. You could have hurt them. What were you thinking?"

"It was for an experiment. I knew what I was doing. No one was going to get hurt. It wasn't as if I would find volunteers to willingly give themselves boils. I was trying to impress you."

"You didn't have to try to impress me. I'll see you around school Potter." She left without saying goodbye.

Harry turned his back to the door and tried to go back to sleep, he failed miserably. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that Remus had come to visit him. He finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Remus showed up around noon the next day looking very worn-out. The first thing Remus noticed was that Harry was in a sulky mood. He never seen Harry so down before.

"Alright Cub, what's wrong? Don't even try to deny that some thing is wrong because I can sense that something is troubling you."

"I had a fight with Granger. I did something and it sort of made her mad. But that wasn't my intentions at all."

"What did you do?"

"I invented a potion."

"And?"

"Used it on the Slytherins."

"And?"

"It gave them all boils that a boils cure couldn't get rid of but made the boils worse."

Remus couldn't hide his smile. "You do realize that it was wrong to give the Slytherins boils."

"But it was an experiment and I needed someone to test it on and no one in there right mind would willingly drink a potion that would give them boils. And everyone knows that the first rule of testing products is not to try them on yourself. I just wish I could have been there."

"To tell you the truth so do I. So, how many test subjects did you have?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. By the sound it, it was quite a lot of people.

"Oh, just everyone who had lunch at the Slytherin table," Harry said nonchalantly.

Remus just gawked at Harry in surprise. James and Sirius had never been able to prank the entire Slytherin House before. Suddenly, he began to laugh. He laughed in a way that hadn't in years. Harry was so much like James it was uncanny.

"Just don't do it again, alright? I don't want to get a letter saying that you got detention for two weeks. You need to keep up with your studies and Quidditch practice."

"Fine," said Harry gloomily.


	15. Chapter 15 Troll in the 'Dungeon'

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Fifteen — Troll in the 'Dungeon'

It has been two weeks since Harry returned to Hogwarts and Halloween was only a few days time. No one noticed that with each passing day Harry grew more and more depressed. No one seemed to care that Halloween was the day that his parents died.

Harry's Morphing abilities still hadn't returned and that was irritating to no end since he couldn't sneak off and be alone without anyone recognizing him. He really didn't like it when people stared at him for something he could barely remember. What he did like, however, was the slight hint of hazel that was now present in his bright green eyes.

Halloween also was a Friday, the day they had Potions. Though they no longer had it with the Slytherins, Snape still tried to make Harry look stupid in front of his classmates. That was something that Snape was failing at. Harry just had a knack for Potions. For that class, Harry kept his head down and avoided looking at the Potions Master. The class didn't go as bad as it could have.

Halloween came and Harry so depressed he didn't eat anything at breakfast. The only class he paid attention in was Herbology and that was only because the plant they were studying was highly venomous. He really didn't want to spend any more time in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione still wasn't talking to Harry that night at the Halloween Feast. In fact, instead of going to the feast she hid herself in one of the girls' bathrooms. Harry assumed that she wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Ron only made Harry feel worse.

"I have no idea why you so miserable that Hermione isn't talking to you. She's just a girl."

"Granger was... is my friend. She's the first person who wasn't too scared to become my friend. She didn't care that my name is Harry Potter. My fame means nothing to her. We understand each other."

"You can make more friends Harry. I bet anyone would want to be your friend; except for the Slytherins. I think they suspect that it was you who gave them the boils."

"That's not the point. Most people would want to be the Boy-Who-Lived's friend and not Harry Potter's friend. They won't be able to see past the title. I know what people are like. I know that people are judgmental and base their opinions on what they want to hear. If the "Daily Prophet' wrote that I was a crazed lunatic the majority of the people would believe it, just as they believe I'm a hero.

"And there is no proof that I had anything to do with the boils. On the day in question, I was unconscious for most of the day. Besides, that was a month ago; no one can punish me if they ever found any proof. The only way I'll get into trouble is if I admit to it and there is no way that I'll do that. They would hate me anyways for what I did to Voldemort." Ron gasped when Harry said Voldemort.

"What did I do now that was so shocking that caused you to be unable to close your mouth? And that is totally disgusting, Ron. I really don't need to see your dinner like that."

"You... you said the name. I have never heard anyone say his name so casually before."

"I say it so you better get used to it. All that You-Know-Who stuff is nonsense. I wish people would just say his name, otherwise it get so confusing. In the Muggle world they wouldn't know who You-Know-Who is. At least when you say the name they could associate a name with a murderer."

"I guess I never thought about it that way. Living in a family like mine, saying Voldemort is forbidden. We were each told the name once and that was that. In a way it's like a swear word."

"You said the name. I bet you thought you were going to be cursed for saying it. You can't be afraid of it of it will consume you."

The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence. Ron was thinking about rebelling against his mother and Harry was thing about Hermione. That caused him to return to his depression.

In the silence, Harry's eyes flashed as he had another vision. For once, it wasn't about Neville but it was Hermione. She was screaming under a lavatory sink. Then he sensed it. A troll was in the castle. Harry ran to the Head Table as fast as he could.

"Professor, there's a troll in the castle. I don't know how I know, I just do. Please believe me."

Just when Harry finished talking Professor Quirrell ran in panting. "Troll, in the dungeon." Then he fainted.

Everyone went into a panic except for Harry because he knew that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't help but think that Quirrell was lying. But that made no sense to Harry. _Why would deliberately lie to the headmaster? _

The whole of the student body began to panic. However, Harry paid no attention what was going on around him. He was vaguely aware of the fact that everyone was leaving. He had to get to Hermione.

Harry had to rely on instinct to find the girls' bathroom, for being a boy he really didn't care where it was before. His senses kept telling him that he was getting close. He could feel Hermione's terror... terror, that wasn't a good sign. Then he smelt it, the smell of rotting cabbages. It wasn't very pleasant to say the least. He pulled out his wand as he ran into the lavatory.

Harry shot sparks away from himself and Hermione, who was under the sink as his vision showed him. She was also screaming.

"Granger, stop screaming. Don't move a muscle. I'm coming to get you." He shot more sparks to distract the troll that was standing a few feet from Hermione. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from under the sink.

"Potter," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah."

"If we die I'm going to blame you. Okay?"

"Okay, it is my fault on some level." He grinned at her and shot out some more sparks but he failed to distract the troll. This worried Harry to no end. He then had a brilliant yet stupid idea. He raised his wand and pointed it at the club. "Leviosa!" The club flew out of the troll's hand and rose above its head. He dropped his wand slightly and the club fell onto the troll's head, knocking it unconscious.

When the troll hit the ground, the door to the bathroom swung open. Hermione fainted into Harry's arms due to shock, or perhaps the smell had finally gotten to her. Harry looked up from the unconscious form of Hermione to see Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell walk in. In a matter of seconds, Quirrell was also on the floor unconscious. Harry thought that was kind of weak for a Defense professor. He could feel pain coming off from Snape. He gave the Potions Master a confused look before looking his enraged Head of House. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Mr. Potter, explain yourself."

"Well," he began, "it's like this. I heard that Hermione was in the bathroom from one of the Patil girls so when I found out that there was a troll in the castle I felt that I had to find her. I figured that since that the troll was in the dungeons then it would be safe to look for her. I never dreamed that the troll would find itself in the girls' bathroom. I was trying to help a friend. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I'm very, very sorry." He looked down to avoid Snape's intense glare. It just didn't feel right.

"That was dangerous but also noble and brave; so I award Gryffindor fifty House points." She saw Snape's glare in a broken mirror. "However, you did completely disregard an order; in that case I must take away five points."

Harry grinned stupidly. He saw that Hermione was stirring and offered to take her back to Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall thought that they should have gone to the Hospital Wing but they insisted that they were alright. When Hermione saw that no one was around, she pulled Harry into an empty room. Harry was slightly confused. This was Hermione Granger the girl that hated Harry.

"Why did you do it? Why did you come after me? You know you could have been killed. You are such an idiotic prat. Don't you ever do that again."

"Who are you to call me an idiotic prat? In case you have forgotten, this prat just saved your life. I was just doing what I thought was right. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"A friend, Potter. I don't even like you. How can I be your friend? Stay away from me; I don't want your help." Hermione stormed out of the room; leaving a very confused boy in her wake. A moment later Harry also left the room and went up to his dorm room. He saw that Ron was already there.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you were in a fight with a trashcan and lost. Where were you?"

"First, nothings wrong. Second, I won that fight. And third that is classified infomation that you won't be getting from me. Now, if you don't mind I would like to be alone so that I can wallow in self-pity."

"If there's nothing wrong then you don't need to wallow. Tell me what's wrong. You need to trust that you'll feel better if you tell someone."

"You will never understand. No one will understand. It's just too much sometimes."

"What's too hard? Explain it to me. I want to know. I want to help."

"No one can help me Ron! I had to live the past ten years hating today and not know why. Halloween is supposed to be a day of fun for kids our age. But you know what I hate it. I hate everything that it represents. It's just not fair. Now, please leave me alone; I can't handle being around people right now."

"Harry, please talk to me." Ron was staring at Harry with hurt in his eyes.

"No!" He turned his back but he knew that Ron was still there. "Halloween is the day that everything went wrong. That's day that I will always remember as the day my parents were murdered; the day that my life turned into hell. There are things about me that I can't tell you right now. I probably will never tell anyone what I have lived through.

"I can't even remember my parents. I can't remember their voices. I can't remember what they looked like. I don't even know if they even loved me. I here stories about them but all that they are stories. For all I knew they could be all lies. I miss them so much and I don't even know them."

Sometime during his speech, Harry began to openly cry. He jumped onto his bed and wept into his pillow. Ron was obviously uncomfortable and went down to the common room. He let Harry sort through his own emotions and not others.


	16. Chapter 16 The Match

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Sixteen — The Match

After Halloween Harry went back to his old self, but he noticed that Ron was giving him some odd looks. It was as though Ron was actually worried about Harry and Harry had no idea how to feel about this. He never had anyone care about him before. He still wasn't sure about Remus and Tonks. He knew that they were there for him but he didn't know that they cared about him as a person. Not as a burden like the Dursleys had or like a savior like his classmates. He was exceedingly confused by all that was going on around him. It was just so surreal. But his life was nothing but surreal since he met Remus.

It was Friday again and the Gryffindors were having Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Snape didn't say a word to Harry or to any of the Gryffindors. This made Neville less nervous so he was able to concentrate more on making the potion. But Snape did glare at the students as though daring them to make a mistake.

But Snape saved a special type of glare just for Harry. One everyone knew that meant just because you are a Potter and look exactly like James I am going to loathe you. And Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.

However, this week, that glare was the last thing Harry needed right before his first game. But Snape didn't know, or most likely didn't care that the look that he was receiving was creeping him out. Finally the professor spoke.

"Mr. Potter, why is it that you haven't stirred your potion?" The sneer on his face only deepened.

"Because, _sir_, this potion requires simmering for exactly five minutes and it has only been four. If I had stirred to soon the potion would have been too pale and too watery, making it less effective. And we all know that we wouldn't want that to happen. Now please let me get back to work for it has now been five minutes." Harry was trying his hardest not to let his temper get the better of him. Ever since the accidental poisoning Harry's fuse was short with the teacher, not that it was long to begin with.

With that, Snape sneered once more and let Harry continue to work. Harry didn't know why he bothered trying to do well in potions he knew his grade would be barely passable.

The rest of the double period passed without incident unless you count Malfoy, who came to deliver a message to Snape, deliberately sneezing in Neville's potions causing it to become a violent purple. Fortunately, he was able to make it right even tough it was a little watery, but most of the class had watery potions. Snape dismissed the class hating that everyone made the potion right.

Later that night, Harry went to bed early wishing that he could talk to Sirius again. As soon as Harry closed his eyes, he found himself in the black void again but this tie the Hope was stronger. This made Harry very happy, but he wished that he didn't have to go through the void whenever he wanted to talk to Sirius. It was quite depressing. But there he was. When the light appeared, Sirius was sitting under a willow tree.

"Hey, Sirius, how are you tonight."

"Pronglet, what are you doing here? Are you in another coma? It's not safe for you to continually come here."

"I'm not in a coma. I just wanted to see you. I think I'm just sleeping, or at least I appear to be sleeping. Can't I come to visit my favorite godfather?"

"Are you sure you are alright? You look a little peaky."

"My first Quidditch match is tomorrow and I'm pretty nervous. I have to live up to my dad's name and I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to disappoint anyone if I don't catch the snitch, especially Uncle Remmy who will be at the match."

"Harry, how old are you?"

"You know that I am eleven. Why do you ask?"

"When was the last time an eleven-year-old was on the House team? And be honest with me because I do know the answer."

"It's been over a century. Okay I get your point. I'm talented. But that doesn't mean that I'm guaranteed that I'll win. And I want to win more than anything; it is Slytherin after all."

"You have nothing to worry about. You will be spectacular. And everyone will see you as a great flyer and not as the Boy-Who-Lived. Just do your best. I'm guessing that will underestimate you and think Gryffindor is desperate to use an ickle First Year." He used his best mock voice.

"You're right. The only Slytherins who have seen me fly were the First Years and that was only one time. Thanks for calming my nerves."

"Not that I don't like talking about Quidditch, but I would love to hear about your friends."

"My best friend is Ron Weasley. He's a little crazy but has a big heart. It's hard keeping my secrets from him. He has a really big family and they all care about each other. At least that's what he says. He's always sad when he talks about them. I don't understand why though. His twin brothers are cool but Percy is a prat towards the younger students. He takes points from us when we break the rules. I don't know much about his older brothers.

"Then there's Neville Longbottom. He clumsy and a little shy. I can go to him for anything. As far as I know, his only family left is his gran and great uncle. He doesn't talk about his family much.

"Dean Thomas is an artist and mainly hangs out with Seamus Finnigan. I don't know that much about Seamus. But we all are pretty close for only knowing each other for two months.

"I feel like I'm being pushed back. I think I have to go now. At least we know that I can talk to you whenever I want. Bye Padfoot."

Harry woke in a daze. It took him a minute to realize where he was. There was nothing like waking up from a trance. Soon he felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't going to try that again any time soon.

Harry was swooping in between the goal posts at the Gryffindor end. He had seen the Snitch three times but didn't go after it. This game was just too easy. Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, was half way down the field still searching for the Snitch for the first time.

To Harry the Slytherin team was pathetic. They didn't work together and relied on their own individual skill... which wasn't much. The Gryffindor Chasers seemed to read each other minds when it came to what their teammates were doing. Fred and George were in perfect sync with each other as always pulling off a Bludger Backbeat, the hardest Beater tactic.

Angelina Johnson passed the Quaffle to Alicia Spinet who swooped under a Slytherin Chaser as she caught it. The larger boy growled at her as she smiled at his anger. Then the boy took her by her hair and stole the Quaffle. They were close to the Slytherin goals and he scored before Madam Hooch could blow her whistle. She had no choice but to say that the goal was good. Fortunately, Alicia got two penalty shots, which she put away with problem.

Gryffindor still had the Quaffle after Katie Bell stole it from one of Slytherin's chasers. She flew around the goals and once again scored. The game went on for a while soon the score was 80-30 Gryffindor in the lead. Upset about the Gryffindor lead, the Slytherins used less than approved methods to get the Quaffle.

Harry was angry that Slytherin had to resort to cheating. That House was supposed to be honorable than that. Hogwarts was supposed to be more honorable than that. He needed to end this game.

Harry dived when he saw that Higgs had seen the Snitch. Higgs was a horrible flier. He had no control over his broom. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain saw that Harry was going to get the Snitch first and flew straight at Harry. Because of his amazing reflexes, Harry managed to dive under the boy. Flint managed to fly into his own Seeker. Both were thrown out of the air.

The Gryffindors laughed at their stupidity. Harry still had his eye on the Snitch. He reached the Snitch...

Then his eyes began to glow. The vision was blurry but he saw a man, an adult, in dark robes muttering a spell. The vision ended and Harry was amazed the Snitch was at his fingertips. He stretched a little further and grabbed the Snitch. He quickly flew to the ground. He felt the broom convulse when he was five feet from the ground. He quickly jumped off and saw that only two of the male professors were wearing dark robes, Quirrell and Snape.

Harry left the pitch not knowing what to think. Was someone at Hogwarts trying to kill him? And if they were, why? Why would they bid their time like this? If it were a professor, they'd have plenty of chances to kill him. All of this thinking made his head hurt. He was confused and needed to talk to Remus. But unfortunately, Remus had to leave after the game because he had so errands to run in Diagon Alley. Sirius was another option but he couldn't actually _do_ anything to help him. None of the professors knew the extent of Harry's powers. McGonagall and Dumbledore were the only two who knew about at least some of Harry's powers, but he didn't want to reveal that he had visions. Besides, they were way too busy to talk. His friends weren't an option because like him, they were just kids and couldn't do anything about it.

He was alone again. He was always alone. After having someone there for him, it felt ten times worse. He sent Hedwig to Remus asking to see him at the earliest possible moment. Until then, he'd just have to wait. He hated to wait.

A/N I made some changes in chapter 3. They are subtle but are necessary for the story. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	17. Chapter 17 Holding a Grudge

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seventeen — Holding a Grudge

Hermione was still mad at Harry late in November. She was going to hold the grudge until he admitted to pranking the Slytherins. But it wasn't just Harry that was on a pranking rampage. It was all of the Gryffindor First Year boys. It was as though they formed some sort of gang with each other.

After Harry, Ron was the worst. He had the experience of being on the receiving so many times that he knew exactly when and where to prank someone. Sometimes he had the help of the twins but most of the time he was on his own. A few days ago, Percy was seen with orange skin. It clashed horribly with his red hair. It could only have been Ron who could do something so... stupid.

Dean and Seamus always worked together or with Harry and Ron's help. You never see one without the other. It was as though they were attached to the hip. Seamus was extremely but always looked sick. He avoided large crowds whenever he could. Dean respected this and tried to figure out why. Dean was loud and obnoxious in a very annoying way.

She could get along with Neville because he was even quieter than Seamus was. But he was always tagging along with Harry and Ron. So, that meant she had to keep away from him if she didn't want to have anything to do with the other two.

But Harry, Harry was the pain of her existence. It was as though he had nothing better to than follow her whenever he wasn't out planning his next big prank. He was always staring at her, which made it harder for her to concentrate on her studies. She really wished he would give it up. She guessed she could of have dealt with the staring if he weren't such a arrogant prat who couldn't get a clue if his life depended on it. Nevertheless, that wasn't destined to be. She hated it. The things he thought and did were outlandish.

It didn't help that they had all of their classes together and he always sat near her. It as if the whole House was against her because they always left the desk behind her empty for Harry and Ron. They also left the one next to that one empty so Dean and Seamus could sit next to them. That left Neville with her, which put her in danger of getting in the way of one of his accidents. She blamed this all on Harry of course who could get the entire House to do his bidding.

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione groaned at hearing Harry's voice. She tried to avoid the boys but they were everywhere that she went.

"Go away Potter. I don't have time for one of your pranks today." She turned to leave but found Ron in her way.

"We only wanted to know it you want to study with us for Friday's Potions' exam. It's going to cover everything that we learned so far. And since Harry was out for so long he really needs to study or he'll fail it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a gesture that was unlike her in the past. "Potter has the four... well three," she eyed Neville carefully, "of you to help him catch up. You don't need my help. Besides, if Snape weren't such a prat, Potter would be at the top of his class."

Hermione was finally able to walk away. Those boys were so irritating. She thought that Harry wasn't like that when she first meet him. He was so kind and helpful. Why did he change? Or was he always like that and she was blind to because she was desperate for a friend like her.

Right now, she knew that she absolutely hated Harry Potter and his gang of friends. She never liked troublemakers and she wasn't about to start any time soon.

Harry was confused. He thought Granger liked him. He hadn't done any thing that would make her hate him. He was nice to her. Help her when she needed it. Explained why a lot of people were going to hate her because of her blood. Was she really that made over one experiment?

There was something special about Hermione Granger. He knew that she was smart, cunning, sweet, kind, and an all around good person. There was nothing about her he couldn't like. He knew it. He had a huge crush on her... not that he would ever admit to that. After all, he was only eleven and is considered to not emotionally ready for such feelings.

That night Harry and his friends spent their time studying... or rather helping Neville study because he was still hopeless at potions without someone's help. And since Snape was cruel under every circumstance, Neville would have to take the exam alone.

"Come on Nev, you know this. Potions is just an extension to Herbology. You just need to know the properties of what you are working with to know how to add them." Harry tried to encourage him.

"Herbology is nothing like Potions. All those calculations and measurements are confusing. Plus, you also use animal parts in Potions. Let's just face it; I'm never going to pass Snape's class. He's just won't leave me alone."

"That's the problem; your fear of Snape. If he weren't breathing down your neck all the time, them you would be able to concentrate," Dean said cheerfully... almost too cheerfully.

Then Seamus began the questioning. "In what potion do you use asphodel in an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know." The reply was very weak.

Ron asked the next question. "What's the best way to treat a Billywig sting?

"Rub bezoar essence over it."

"Wrong. A Billywig sting is non-poisonous. You just to wait out the effects... which are?"

"Giddiness and Levitation. Gran won't let me eat Fizzing Wizbees because there's Billywigs in them. I actually don't care what's in them because they're so good."

"Right. Well, I'm never going to eat those ever again," said Ron. The others, not including Neville, nodded in agreement. They really didn't relish in the idea of eating magical insects.

After a moment to digest what they just learned, Harry asked the next question. "When do you add porcupine quills in a boil cure potion?

"After you take in off the fire."

"Right."

They asked Neville question after question until all of the information was drilled into his head. All he had to do now was take the test.

"A five! How could I have got a five on a hundred question exam? That's worse than failing!" Neville cried as he neared the Gryffindor Tower.

"At least you didn't get a two," Harry sighed. "I'm going to the headmaster and see if he would look over my exam. I know that I did better than this. I have nearly the whole texts memorized."

"Maybe we should pull from his class and get a private tutor. It'd be better than suffering in Snape's class for the next seven years," Ron added before he said the password.

"That's assuming that we are going to pass out Potions O.W.L.'s. With Snape as a teacher the most we'd learn is the order of a potion and not why it has to be that way." Seamus led the way to their dorm to drop off their bags.

"I don't think I want to take it after O.W.L.'s. No career is worth that kind of torture." Neville looked down sadly. "But many Herbology jobs require Potions. It's just not fair."

"We'll go to Dumbledore during dinner. The other teachers can't know about this until we approach the headmaster. We should ask the girls to join us. Brown and Patil will help us but Granger got a perfect score so she won't be much help." Dean finally spoke up. "Snape was just using her to 'prove' that he wasn't bias against Gryffindor."

"We might also be able to get the Hufflepuffs to help. I know Abbot didn't get the score she deserved. I think she got an eighteen. Grab your papers and let's go. We have a mission to accomplish."

Ron was the last one to finish eating. While he was eating, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender went to the First Year Hufflepuffs to recruit them. Only two of them were happy with their grades. Harry had them and the majority of the Ravenclaws sign a petition that he was going to show the headmaster.

Unfortunately, Hermione had other plans for her classmates.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"I'm disputing the grade that I got in Potions. Snape is being unfair to his students and I want it to stop. I'm going to do this with or without your support. Either way, you won't be affected by this petition."

"You can't do this. I may not like Professor Snape but he won't fail someone on purpose. That would be completely immoral."

"Get out of my way, Granger. Stay out of things that don't affect you. You'll do everyone a favor." Harry hated how cold he sounded but he had no choice. He, and the others, had to do this. Snape's behavior was wrong.

Fortunately, Snape wasn't in the Great Hall as the group of fourteen approached Dumbledore. Harry had the petition in his hands that was signed by 95 of the First Year students who weren't in Slytherin. He looked into the professor's eyes as he spoke.

"Professor, we want you to look at our Potions exams and remark them. We feel as though Snape is still abusing his power against us. If Snape's behavior continues, we will send a petition to the School Governors.

"In a class of seventeen, only three were happy with their marks. Only one got a perfect score. Eight had a mark under fifty. Out of those eight, three have a score under ten. I am one of the three."

"Alright, I'll look at them tonight and will get them back to you tomorrow during lunch. I must go, seeing that I have papers to correct. And Harry, its Professor Snape." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at how many exams he had to correct. It was going to be a long night.

For the second time in two months Dumbledore was furious with Severus Snape. He looked at all of the exams and saw that all of them were marked incorrectly. Neville's five should have been a sixty-nine. That was still a fail but it was enough for him to continue to the Second Year if it was the final exam. Hannah Abbot's eighteen was an eighty-one. And Harry's two was a hundred. It was a perfect score. It was the most detailed paper he had ever seen.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Dumbledore asked in a would-be-calm voice.

"It looks like the exams that I gave to my First Years this week." Snape looked a bit nervous about where the conversation was going.

"That, in fact, is Mr. Potter's exam. I remarked it. May I ask why you gave him a two when that is the most complete paper I have ever seen from a First Year much less a Seventh Year."

"The answers are sloppy. He used incorrect terminology. His grammar is atrocious. He uses too many fragments." He knew that his excuses were lame.

"Is that all you have to say? You failed him because of grammar. He's an eleven-year-old child. He isn't going to know everything about grammar. This grudge of yours must end or you could lose your job. Harry and his friends have a petition in circulation. If you continue to persecute him and his friends, he will send it to the School Governors. And there is nothing I can or will do to stop him.

"Give me all of your grade books and the copies of all the essays and tests. I have a long weekend ahead of me auditing your performance as a teacher. I gave you a warning. I give you one more chance then I'll be forced to terminate your employment. If you lose this job, it will be very difficult for you to find another. I will have to explain to all of your potential employers why you were fired."

Dumbledore left the office with his arms full of books and papers. He really had to recruit some of his other professors to help him or he would never get done.


	18. Chapter 18 Major

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eighteen — Major**

November passed and December began with a flourish. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do for the holidays. For the first time Harry was actually looking forward to celebrating Christmas. He knew his Uncle Remmy didn't have that much money but he knew that they were going to have a blast just being with each other and maybe Tonks. He would finally have a Christmas that he wanted to remember and not one where he got dog biscuits for a present.

However, Ron and the twins were becoming more and more withdrawn as Christmas approached. Harry got the impression that they were hiding something from him. It was a week before everyone left for the holidays did they find out the truth. No one was prepared to hear what the three redheads had to say.

"Guys, there's something about our family that you don't know. We're not supposed to tell but the three of us don't agree with our family." Fred began telling the other four First Year Gryffindor boys.

"A long time ago, back before even Grindelwald was in power all the pureblood families decided that one of the families had to spy on the students of the other Houses." George continued for his twin.

Ron told the next part of the story. "They debated for days on end trying to find the perfect family to infiltrate Gryffindor. The Malfoys and Weasleys hated each other but the Malfoys had more influence and convinced the old families that the Weasleys should be that family."

"It was easy to convince the Light side that our family deflected to their side. We were poor while the others were insanely rich," said Fred.

"The other families agreed to pay for our education and anything we needed really, if we spied on Gryffindor. Our ancestors were greedy so they had no problem with this arrangement. They would only pay if everyone were in Gryffindor. Fred and I wanted to be in Ravenclaw but we would have taken out of school since we couldn't pay."

"I really did want to be a Gryffindor. I didn't really care about the money. As the last Weasley boy, I wanted to be with Fred and George and because I didn't want to cause trouble among the other old families."

"Our parents know that we don't agree with their political views. And, when we are old enough we won't be joining them. But because of what we believe, we are disowned and are considered dead to the rest of the family the moment we turn seventeen." Fred ended the story.

"I have a few questions. Why don't you all just leave? If you are disowned then why suffer? Won't a Light family take you in?" asked Harry.

"A part of the deal was that the adults of the Light side could never know about the deal," explained Ron. "But for some reason that rule doesn't apply to the kids. We can't just go to someone and ask if we could live with them. They would ask questions and we can't answer them."

Fred took that moment to change the subject. "So what's this I hear about you five wanting to end the term with a bang?"

Seven boys snuck out early the day before term ended. They spilt into three groups so they could get back to the Common Room before they could get caught. They all had the same thought in their heads; this was going to be great. An hour later, they all met up outside the Fat Lady's portrait and gave each other smiles.

When everyone went down to the Commons all they could see was dark. The same happened when they went out of the Commons the same happened. The older students tried to perform the 'Lumos' charm and nothing happened except for Percy yelling at those who tried to use magic in the corridors. They all made their way down to the Great Hall in the dark. Hogwarts was experiencing a black out.

The whole castle was completely dark. None of the windows let in a single ray of light. When they reached the Great Hall, the students and faculty were relieved to find at least some light. It wasn't much but at least they could see further than five steps in front of them.

Breakfast was set out in front of them. They all piled the food on their plates and ate in silence. Everyone was wondering who could have possibly turned all the lights out. They thought it couldn't have been the Weasley twins because they were only Third Years. Harry and his friends were also not options as they were only eleven.

Then Dumbledore stood to speak as everyone was finishing their meal.

"As Hogwarts has no light, I afraid that I must cancel today's lessons. I hope that you aren't too disappointed that you won't be learning today.

"All dark areas are forbidden. The rooms you are allowed to enter are is this one and the infirmary. Strangely enough, the kitchens are also unaffected but you aren't allowed in that area. You may go outside but inform your Head of House when you leave and report back to him or her when you come back inside.

"Now go and enjoy yourselves. But expect this to happen every year." He looked pointedly at the seven boys as if he knew it was they who cast the spell. They just shook the thought away. But that was impossible. Dumbledore had no way of knowing it was them. At least, they hoped he had no way of knowing.

The five First Year Gryffindors stayed in the Great Hall the whole time that the 'Dark Curse' was in affect. McGonagall didn't like that one bit. They were plotting something and she didn't like that at all. Harry Potter was too much like his father for her liking. She liked the boy, both of them, but she didn't like it when he was plotting. The last time a Potter at Hogwarts plotted something... well she tried to block that out. The memory still caused her shiver.

Harry Potter confused her at times. He was an innocent that had been hurt in a way that she couldn't understand why an adult acted like that. But he loved to prank others, use and expand his knowledge to cause havoc throughout the castle. He was so much like his father but as like his godfather, Sirius Black. And that scared her. She wanted to protect Harry from a life like that.

Ron, Fred, and George Weasley was so different from their older brothers. She had no idea how the older Weasley's got into her House but they behaved like Slytherins in so many ways. Bill and Charlie are by far the worst in the group. If Voldemort ever rose again those two and Percy were the most likely to join the Death Eaters. But the other three didn't seem to be like that.

All of the First Year boys reminded her of James Potter and his friends. She just wished that they would have a better future than James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. It saddened her to know that Remus and Harry were the only two people left from such an amazing friendship. And to think it failed due to one man's betrayal.

"What do you guys want to do? We cancelled classes but now we don't have anything to do." Harry asked the others.

"We haven't had a snowball fight yet. I want to go outside. It's so boring in here." Neville suggested hopefully. The other usually ignored his ideas.

"That's not a bad idea. Dean, Seamus, you to go recruit from the other Houses to see if they want to join us. Ask Granger too. She might actually agree to step away from her precious books and have some fun." Ron gave the orders with Harry's approval.

It only took twenty to collect the majority of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. They were all bored as well as were willing to rise to the challenge of a Gryffindor. The Slytherins weren't going to play with Gryffindors so they avoided them. Besides, they were still angry about the boils. They knew that Gryffindor was behind the prank even though they have no proof.

The students returned to the castle as the sun went down. No one was dry. They didn't even come inside to eat lunch. Instead, the house elves served it outside. When they went inside they saw that the lights were restored and they castle was free to roam about in.

"So, was that brilliant or what?" Dean put his wet arms around Harry and Ron. They all had huge smiles on their faces. "We really have to thank your uncle for that spell."

"I'll tell him that tomorrow, mate. He never knew the potential of that spell. Dad only used it in small areas and not the whole school." Harry suddenly laughed. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't tell Uncle Remmy. He might not believe that we did this."

They walked into the Gryffindor Tower congratulating each other on a job well done and the fact they didn't get caught. They changed out of their wet clothes and wen to bed thinking about what they were going to for Christmas.

A/N I'm sorry that it's such a filler. I didn't feel right going straight to the holidays. Hope that you enjoyed it anyways.

Also, sorry to all the Weasley fans.


	19. Chapter 19 Holidays

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter nineteen — The Holidays

It was finally Christmas Holidays and Harry Potter was going home for two weeks. He was so excited he forgot to be cruel to Draco Malfoy.

"I promise to send you all presents for Christmas," he told Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. "Uncle Remmy said he'd take me to Diagon Ally to get everything.

Ron and the twins were staying for the Break. So was Percy but that was because it would be suspicious to allow only one son come home. The professors were told that their parents were going abroad to visit Charlie. Harry didn't know if it were true or not but he really didn't care.

He sat with his other three friends on the train eating candy and planning their next prank. The ride didn't seem to be that long because they were having so much fun. Hermione passed by their compartment and gave them a glare as though she didn't approve of what they were doing. Harry just smiled at her and with one last glare that she saved just for Harry, she walked away to find some of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Harry, just face it. She hates your guts. You'll never get her to like you again," Dean said with a laugh.

"I get her to like me again. I promise you that it'll happen before we leave Hogwarts. I just have to charm her a little," Harry just kept smiling.

"You're going to use magic on her to get her to like you. Harry, that doesn't make much sense." Neville was obviously confused.

"No Nev, he wants to make himself appealing to her. You purebloods can a bit dense at times," Seamus explained.

"Oh. I still think that he should use magic on her." The other boys just shook their heads.

Soon enough, they were at the station. Harry threw himself into Remus who hugged him back. He picked up Harry's trunk and put it in the trolley that he had. He led Harry to a waiting car. The driver was in a bad mood and it worsened when he saw Hedwig. He never had good luck when he taxied those people.

"Tonks is going to be staying at our place for awhile. She got into trouble with her roommate and was kicked out of her apartment." Remus had a little smile on his face.

"Great, she is so much fun. I can't tell you both about all the pranks my friends and I pulled. We never even got caught for any of them. Snape tried to get us but he never could, McGonagall and Snape are fighting all the time now. Last week, was the worst. A whole wing was nearly blown up because they got into a fight while Snape was brewing something." Harry went on and on about the feud his professors were in.

When they got home, Harry gave Tonks a hug. The boy was a lot more affectionate now than before he went to Hogwarts. She saw that his eyes were still green while his face was a little different from the last time she saw him.

"Harry, what's wrong with your eyes? Can't you change them anymore? I like the violet one's you had from a while ago." She had a worried look on her face.

"They haven't been able to change since Snape poisoned me. I tried but it hurts when I try. I thought I would give it time and I could do it again." Harry really didn't like that look.

"That's what supposed to happen but it shouldn't hurt when you try. I think we should take you back to St. Mungos. Just for a check-up."

Harry turned to Remus. "Please, Uncle Remmy, don't make me go to the hospital. I hate it there." Harry was really good at pleading. Remus commended him for his ability.

"Sorry, Cub, if are hurt we did to get you checked over. St. Mungos is the only place to get that done. It's late, so Harry, get something to eat and then you're going to bed. We can get take go tomorrow afternoon."

Through a yawn, he tried to say that he wasn't tired. After a few sandwiches and a cup of hot chocolate, Harry was asleep in the room he was sharing with Remus.

Harry went to St Mungos the next day. The Healer gave him a potion that should work but he still wouldn't be able to change his eyes for a few more months. Later that day, Remus found himself cursed with blue hair that was identical to Tonks' hair. Remus should have expected revenge for making Harry go to the hospital.

On Christmas Ron woke to find a few presents from his friends and nothing from his parents. He expected it but it still hurt. He just had to learn to deal with it.

When he open the present from Harry he was a bit confused but followed the instructions that he was given.

A few hundred miles away, Neville was doing the same thing. He had several presents from his family and friends. He was happy to be where he was.

He too was confused by the gift Harry gave him but he too did as he was told. The gift went into his trunk so his gran wouldn't see it.

Seamus had loads of presents. He was a half-blood so he got both Muggle and wizard presents. He hugged his family and thanked them. He knew that they would never abandon him.

He laughed when he saw what Harry got him. He put his new things in his room still laughing. He knew that Potters were known to have a sense of humor and Harry was no exception. He put the item in his trunk.

Dean was woken early by his brothers and sisters. They all had gotten him some small trinket that they got with their allowances. His parents were Muggles so aside from what he got from his friends from Hogwarts were Muggle things.

He too laughed at Harry's gift. His parents thought that this Harry kid was a bit odd but then again most of the wizards they meet were on the odd side. Dean put it in his trunk like his other friends.

Harry smiled when he Saw his friends' reactions. He knew that the purebloods weren't going to understand the gift but he didn't care. He also had one that was in his trunk. This was going to be great.

The days passed in a blur for Harry. He was having so much fun with his family. He visited Sirius the day after Christmas. They couldn't exchange presents but they were just content being with each other. It seemed to Harry that after each visit Sirius was happier and stronger. The Dementors were having less and less affect on him. He wasn't as cold has he usually was.

"Sirius, do you ever think about just escaping?" Harry asked. "Since you are innocent you shouldn't be there." He rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, as he was accustomed to doing.

"You know that's impossible Pronglet. But you're right; I shouldn't be here. I have you now and that's all that matters to me. I'll be fine if you are fine." Sirius gave Harry a squeeze. He knew that the topic wasn't closed but neither wanted to ruin the time hey had together.

"Do you think I should try to get you a trail? They might listen to me. I do have some standing with the Ministry." He crawled into Sirius' lap, something he had never done before. "I want to be with you. Uncle Remmy and Tonks are great but they can't be my parents. Mum and Dad wanted you for a reason."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll never be free Harry. We both have to live with that. You've been here too long; you should leave. Bye Harry." He was miserable that he had to disappoint Harry but he had no choice.

"Bye Padfoot. I'll see you later." Harry vanished as he woke up.

Harry and the others greeted Ron after he got off the train. They told each other about what they did during the holidays. They all laughed when Ron said that Percy almost choked on a Sickle. Over all, the break was good for all the boys.

The next morning, when everyone went down to breakfast, the boys saw that everyone was wearing a t-shirt. They were too but were impressed that Harry's latest prank worked. The prank wasn't that he got everyone wearing t-shirts it was what the shirts said.

Ron's shirt was black and said in red letters 'Don't call me Red and I won't call you an Arse'. Neville's shirt was also black and said 'Dropped on My Head as a Child'. Dean's shirt said 'Not responding to treatment. Seamus' said 'I love nerds'. Hermione was furious that she had a shirt that said 'You Are Soo Off My Buddy List'.

Harry loved tha fact that every Slytherin was wearing a red shirt with gold lettering that said 'Beware of stupid people in large numbers'.

Not even the teachers got away from the prank. Dumbledore had a shirt on that said 'Think old and you'll be old. Think young and you'll be a delusional old fart'. He showed off his new shirt to his staff.

McGonagall was trying to hide her shirt which said 'Curiosity killed the cat but for a while I was the suspect. Snape was doing the same because he was wearing a shirt that said 'I don't need your attitude I have my own'.

"I don't think everyone appreciate their shirts, Harry," said Dean as he sat down to eat.

"I believe you're right. Oh well, not everyone can recognize quality clothing." He too went to eat. "I can't wait to see how they all will react when they realize that the shirts won't come off."

"What do you mean they aren't coming off?" asked Ron. "Harry, Harry, answer me."

"We better get to class. You guys coming." Harry walked off with a smile on his face.

"HARRY!" The others ran after him.


	20. Chapter 20 Exam

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Twenty — Exams

Time flew by. Pranks were played. And Hermione Granger still hated Harry Potter. Life went on normally, well as normal as it could in a magic school. But everyone, on the most part, was happy. They one thing that hampered everyone's (except Hermione's) happiness was the fact that exams were only a few days away and they all had to stay inside.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all understood they material and didn't have to practice that much. Neville, on the other hand, was having trouble in everything but Herbology. But, being the good friends that they were, agreed to stay in and help him.

Harry was feeling a growing sense of dread as the exams approached. He didn't know what it was. But something just didn't feel right. It was enough to make him feel ill. It didn't help him much with his scar constantly burning. He didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to worry any one.

The situation with Snape was now at a standstill. Snape found that he couldn't do anything to Harry Potter or the rest of the Gryffindors. Dumbledore had a spell on him that caused him to not be able to see the name on each essay until after each paper was corrected. This was the only solution that he could come up with. But that didn't stop Snape from sneering at the Gryffindors when ever he passed one.

On Wednesday, they had their Defense, Herbology, and Potions exams. Neville was sure he should panic about the schedule or rejoice that he had his worst subject after his best. They told him not to worry that if he concentrated he would do fine in Potions.

The Defense exam was mundane and easy. All they had to do was match up the Dark Creature to its characteristics. Seamus how ever seemed to be fuming over the test. Harry watched some of his classmates before he went back to his test. He knew he, and everyone else for that matter, got a perfect score.

The feeling was worse than ever in that class however. He managed to block out the pain but the dread just kept increasing as the hour passed. When the bell rang, everyone grabbed their bags. Harry, being the closet to Quirrell, Heard him cast a spell on all the bags.

"Portus!" the teacher whispered.

A moment later, the entire class felt a pull behind their navels'. Harry finally knew why he was feeling dread. His professor was evil.

When they landed, they were in the deep in a forest. They had no idea whether it was the Forbidden Forest or one that was much further away. Harry quickly took out his wand and began casting spells that he learned while he was at Uncle Remmy's house.

"Okay everyone, the good news is that we are still within Hogwarts' wards. The bad news is that we are over twenty miles away from school. We have to go northeast to go to Hagrid's cabin. I suggest that we stick together and pool our knowledge." Harry immediately assumed that he was in charge.

"What makes you so sure that's what we should do, Potter? We should gather supplies. First then decide what to do from there." Hermione was angry that Harry tried to take control.

"How are we to know what we need if we don't plan?" Harry shot back.

She knew that Harry was right so she just shut up so she wouldn't make a prat of herself. She sat down and the others followed her.

"What we need most of all is heat and a way to carry it. I'm pretty good at transfiguration so I think that we could find some rocks and turn them into glass jars. We also need food. Neville is the best at Herbology so He should take a few others and look for edible plants..."

Professors Sprout and Snape were on there way to the Headmaster's office. The First Year Gryffindors hadn't shown up for their exams. Sprout was worried while Snape was furious. They reached the stone gargoyle at the same time.

"Albus, something isn't right here." Sprout spoke up.

"What isn't right is the fact that those Gryffindor brats think they are too good to sit an exam." Snape sneered. His arms were folded over his chest in a foreboding manner.

"What are you talking about?" The headmaster was confused.

"The children are missing. I can't find them at all." The Herbology teacher was in near tears.

"Severus, inform the other professors that the students are missing. Pomona, come with me to the teachers' lounge. They can't have left the grounds. I'm the only one who can create Portkeys to locations off campus." Dumbledore instructed them.

Twenty minutes later almost everyone was in the teachers' lounge. The only one who was missing was Quirrell.

"Headmaster, I couldn't find Quirinus. He seemed to have disappeared with those Gryffindors. I bastard has fled. He was the last one with the students." Snape reported before he was even asked.

The meeting continued. Since McGonagall was in shock and in no condition to help with the search was told to contact the parents and give the Muggle parents a way to the school. And she had to tell the Weasley siblings what happened to their little brother.

A small rat ran down the familiar tunnel. He met with Quirrell there several times that year. He didn't know what the young teacher was planning but he wanted to be part of it. When he got the spot, he transformed. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"What's going on? I listened in on a meeting and they were saying that the First Year Gryffindors were gone. What did you do to them?" Pettigrew asked Quirrell.

"It was a spell that went wrong. I only wanted to get rid of Potter but my spell affected all of their bags." Quirrell knew that he was in huge trouble. "If they all don't die, well I don't know what will happen. Master isn't happy with my mistake."

Hermione was furious. Harry told them that they had to get rid of unnecessary belongings. Unfortunately, for her, that meant most of her books. Sure, she knew them by heart but they were hers. Now, her bag was filled with berries. They looked a bit odd but she was assured by Neville that they were edible.

She kept looking at Harry. He did seem to know what he was doing. Maybe she was a bit hard on him. He really didn't do anything that was too harmful. When they got back to school, she promised herself that everything would be resolved between the two of them.

A slash and screams from Lavender and Parvati interrupted her thoughts. She turned to noise and saw that Dean Thomas fell into a pond. She was about to go in after him but Harry held her back. She fought Harry to get to him.

"Granger, we don't know what's in that water. We have to magic him out. Ron use your levitation charm on him." Harry held Hermione until he was sure Dean (who was unconscious) was safe. He may have been small but he was very strong.

"No one is to touch him. Seamus, try to determine what was in that water. Ron, strip him without touching him. The rest of us will try to find a clearing to settle for the night. After that, we can determine who will keep watch," Harry ordered.

They found a clearing nearby and moved Dean. Seamus continued his research of the water. He wasn't getting good results. In fact, the results were terrible. He _really_ didn't want to tell the others about that 'water'. But he really had no choice. They would find out in a few hours anyways. He called everyone from what they were doing.

"Guys, if we don't get Dean back to the castle soon," his voice broke. "Dean isn't going to make it. That so-called water was a poison. If he doesn't get treated soon he will die. There's nothing out here that can save him." Tears were going down his cheeks. Dean was his best friend; the only one who knew all of his secrets. He didn't want to lose him; he couldn't lose him.

The three girls were also crying. Hermione may not have liked Dean much but she didn't want him to die. Harry pulled her into a hug as she cried. She smiled at the comfort Harry gave her despite the situation.

"How long does he have?" asked Neville who had Lavender in his arms. He looked extremely uncomfortable to have the weeping girl there.

"Sunrise. Even if we walk all night, we won't make it on time. All we can do is make sure that he's as comfortable as we can get him. That means we have to give him our cloaks and robes." He was barely able to talk because he was crying so hard by that point.

It was agreed upon that two people would stay up at a time. Harry put an engorgement charm on his Invisibility Cloak that once belonged to his father. He got it for Christmas. He found some sticks and made a makeshift tent out of it.

Hermione, in the mean time, dumped all of the fires she made into one spot. Seamus had caught a rabbit earlier and used a skinning charm on it. They cooked over Hermione's fire. Soon after, everyone but Harry and Hermione where trying to get some sleep.

"Harry, I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I behaved this year. I was horrible to you. You didn't deserve that. I hope you can accept my apology." She was crying again.

"You don't have to apologize, Hermione. You just didn't like what I did to the Slytherins. I don't blame you in the least. I shouldn't have given them those boils. It was cruel of me to do that. But I still stand by the fact that there was no lasting harm done to them." Harry pulled her closer and she made herself comfortable against Harry.

Hours later dawn was approaching, Dean was fading fast. The other kids were sitting around him as to comfort him. The three girls were quietly crying. Dean began to choke and suddenly he stopped breathing. The sun's first light was shinning over the distant mountains.

Harry shrunk his Cloak and cast Mobilicorpus on Dean's body and placed a cloak over him. There was no way he going to leave him behind. When he looked at he's friends, he saw that none of them had a dry face. They all cared for Dean. Some cared more than others did but he was one of them and now he was gone.

It was near noon before they exited the forest. They were feet from Hagrid's small hut. Hermione took Harry's hand and headed towards the castle.

It was strange to see that the halls were empty. They ran into no one as they made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence. In fact, other that a few spells, no one said a word since Dean died.

Harry said the password to Dumbledore's office. It felt wrong to talk but he had no choice.

Several teachers were in the office with Dumbledore. McGonagall went weak and fell into a chair. The others stopped what they were doing. No one said a word as they took in they sight of seven dirty and worn children and an eighth that was floating in front of them.

McGonagall spoke in a whisper that was barely heard. "What happened?"

Harry told them everything. He couldn't burden the others to tell their tale. He had to stop a few times. He cried through the whole telling he didn't even notice that most of the professors were crying.

"I think Quirrell was only after me. He was going to frame Professor Snape but it didn't work out like that. He's was getting help but I don't know who it was. Whoever it was, made my scar hurt. He wants me dead." Harry couldn't talk any more. He was in too much pain.

"Your parents are on their way. If any of want to, you may go home. I'll make the announcement that most of you are going to fine; at least physically." Dumbledore looked at each and every one of them. "You all proved that one day you all will make fine wizards and witches. The Sorting Hat made no mistakes when it placed you all in Gryffindor. Dean will be missed but I know that he would want you to live your lives to the fullest."

It was only half an hour later when Remus showed up in Dumbledore's office. Harry flung himself into Remus' arms and refused to let go. Remus picked him up and carried him to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore told everyone what happened and no one badgered him about what happened.

The dorm was empty except for a rat that was on Ron's pillow. Remus saw it and instantly recognized him. He scooped up the rat and stunned him before packing up Harry's belongings. He couldn't believe he saw that particular rat but he would recognize him anywhere.

Sirius was innocent.

A/N All that's left is the epilogue. I know I told some reviewers I would do all seven years but I'll sum that up next.


	21. Epilogue

I don't own Harry Potter

**Epilogue**

**Ten Years Later**

Things were never the same after Dean died. Our class grew closer together than ever before during the next six years. We banded together; we were best friends through thick and thin. I don't think I would have made it without the help of my family.

For that was what we were a family. A little dysfunctional but I think that's what kept us together. We knew that we could do anything if we just stuck together. And we did for six years.

About for years ago the unthinkable happened, Voldemort rose again. Many of our loved ones were being killed off and nothing could stop it. But we still stood as one, the Pride of Gryffindor. The older students gave us that name in our Second Year. But that was when the Pride started to weaken.

We all took our studies seriously even though the Ministry forbade us to learn how to defend ourselves. You see, they didn't believe us when we said that Voldemort was back. They denied that anything was wrong even though people were found dead almost everyday. Most of those people were innocent Muggles. They had nothing to do with the war that was going on in our world. But they were the center of everything. It took an actually sighting of Voldemort by Minster Fudge to convince the world he was back. That was a year after he rose.

Sirius and Remus really helped us during those years. After Remus caught Peter, Sirius was set free. That was probably the best thing that happened to any of us during that time. He and Remus are easy to talk to and were always willing to listen to us. I am forever grateful that I had them.

Remus and Tonks are married. They have three kids and none of them are werewolves. I found that out in my Third Year when he taught us Defense. I may be bias but I think he was the best teacher we had for that class. I really wish he didn't resign. It brought all of us closer.

Parvati took Dean's death the hardest. I think for a long time she blamed herself for what happened to him. She was the one who was standing nearest to him when he fell into that pond of poison. But she recovered with the help of Seamus who was also deeply affected by his death. They got married a year after we left school.

Seamus stopped talking for a while to everyone but Parvati. It was as though she was his rock. It's funny because they hated each other from the moment that they met. Now, Parvati is pregnant and is planning to name the child after Dean.

Lavender, well, she came back the next year full of determination that nothing like that ever happened again. She came up with ideas for better background checks on the teachers. It didn't always work but things improved for us in later years. She's not married yet but she's dating a former Ravenclaw and is very happy with him. He knows that she can get obsessive about things she feels strongly about but he loves her.

Ron and the twins moved out of the Burrow before Ron's Fifth Year. The twins were seventeen and had enough of their families Dark beliefs. They couldn't leave Ron, so he went with them. As McGonagall thought, the three older brothers joined the Death Eaters as soon as they heard Voldemort was back. Ginny followed after them when she left Hogwarts. She wasn't even nineteen when she died. No one knows what happened to her, her body was just left on the Burrows stoop. Ron thinks she deflected and tried to turn spy but was caught.

Quirrell was found dead on Hogwarts grounds. I don't know how he died but am glad that he is. If it weren't for him, Dean would still be alive.

A lot has happened in those years. We discovered that Seamus is also a werewolf. We became Animagi. I learned more about myself than ever before. We learned more about the Marauders. Death happened and then there was the betrayal.

Hermione and I went into hiding with our son, Michael Harry. We made Neville our Secret-Keeper. But history repeated itself. Neville joined the Death Eaters. Like Pettigrew, Neville told Voldemort where we were. But we were ready. The six of us were having a little Order meeting. Neville told us he was busy and couldn't make it.

Voldemort came to our house that night. And with the help of my friends, I was able to kill Voldemort once and for all. We all made out alive. I didn't know if we were but we did. I won't ever forget that.

We truly are a pride that sticks together. The six of us will stand strong for as long we live. I guess now, it can't get any better than this.

End


End file.
